


My Sister's Boyfriend

by Msredpanda



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 42,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24102508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Msredpanda/pseuds/Msredpanda
Summary: Loren has a great life. Her salon has taken off, but then she meets her sister's boyfriend, Sherlock, and immediately there are sparks. Will she be able to avoid falling for her sister's boyfriend?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Today was the day I was dreading for months, meeting my sister’s new boyfriend. She has been excited about this guy for a few months now and I've always found ways to put off meeting him. Becca told me to trust her, that she loves him and plans to spend forever with him, but this wasn't the first time she said this. I've met countless boyfriends who she claims were the ones she would spend forever with. Something told me that this one would be different, at least I hoped so.

My phone began to ring, pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked down to see that Becca was calling me, most likely making sure I didn't back out of the meeting tonight. We planned to meet at a nice restaurant in town that I only heard good things about. “Hello Becca,” I said in a soft tone.

“Loren! You’re still coming tonight, right?”

“Yes, I will be there like I promised.” We stayed on the phone for another few minutes where I kept promising that I would meet this mystery man tonight who I didnt even know the name of. We rang off and I continued to get ready for tonight. I donned a simple black dress with lace sleeves and a pair of red wedges. I put my hair up into an elegant ponytail and grabbed my purse. I double checked myself before sliding out the door and grabbing a cab.

I was dropped off in front of the restaurant, I felt the nerves right in my throat as I entered the building. I looked around everywhere for Becca and didn't see her. I spoke to the hostess and she brought me to an empty table where I took a seat.

I didn't have to wait long until Becca and her mystery man showed up. He took my breath away as he strolled into the restaurant, looking like he owned the place. They stopped in front of the table, Becca was definitely talking to me, but I wasn't listening, I was focused on the man standing in front of me. He was dressed in a purple button up and black slacks. He had wild curls that fell around his beautiful face. He looked like his cheekbones could cut me if I touched them. It's safe to say, he is perfect.

“Loren, this is my boyfriend, Sherlock. Sherlock, this is my little sister Loren.” He extended his hand, his eyes never leaving mine. His green eyes burned into mine as he held my hand longer than necessary. In that moment, it felt like there was no one else in the restaurant, just us two in a small bubble.

I slowly released my hand from his and took my seat as they took theirs. “So what do you do Sherlock?” I felt nervous as I spoke to him, like all the air has been sucked out of my lungs. He made me nervous, he made me feel like my skin was on fire.

“He's a detective.”

“Consulting detective,” Sherlock corrected her.

“And what is that?” I was genuinely curious.

“The police consult me when they are out of their element, which is most of the time.”

“Sounds fascinating.”

“Not really.” He said with a stone cold face. “What do you do?” He didn't seem interested when he asked, it was almost like he felt obligated to ask me.

“I do hair.”

Becca interjected. “She owns a salon in town that does very well.” She smiled at me.

We continued to talk about our lives, Sherlock rarely adding any details about his but the topic got onto his cases, he got very excited. He told me about his best friend and roommate, John, about his brother who he despises and about a recent case he was on that dealt with a missing child. He told me that him and John were able to find the kid, who was taken by his uncle.

The dinner was over quicker than it started. I wanted to stay and talk to him for hours though he didn't seem to care if I was there or not. He mainly stared at me the whole dinner, which made me feel like I was under a microscope, like he was observing every detail of my being. I wanted to sit at the table forever to be close to him, but the dinner was coming to an end and who knows the next time I would see him again.

I kissed my sister goodbye and shook Sherlock’s hand. He held my hand tight and lingered longer than he should have. “It was a pleasure to meet you,” I said with a smile. Becca was already out of the restaurant when I said my goodbye to Sherlock. He nodded in response and followed Becca out. I already missed being in his presence.

I grabbed a cab behind them and made my way home. Becca had texted me instantly asking if I liked him or not. I told her that I did like him and that he sounded interesting. A big part of me was jealous that she got to go home with him while I go back to an empty flat.

I changed into my pajamas and hopped into bed. My mind kept going back to my encounter with Sherlock. Did he like me? He seemed to almost hate me by the way he stared at me. I wouldn't be shocked if he disliked me, many people did. I was always the weird, alternative girl. I made sure to cover my sleeve of tattoos because I didn't want to give off the wrong vibe the first time he met me. Maybe he thought I was too odd for him, that I was too weird and shy to be friendly with. Or maybe he's just as shy as I am. My mind kept racing all night, going over each conversation. I just wanted to sleep, but I could tell that wasn't going to happen.

*****

The following day, I arrived at the salon and unlocked the doors. My assistant, Charlie, was already there with a big smile on his face. “Good morning beautiful!” Charlie greeted me. I am very lucky that I met Charlie when I did. My life was going downhill for a long time when I met Charlie. I was going through financial issues and had just found out my boyfriend, Mike, had cheated on me with his ex girlfriend. Charlie came into my life, convinced me to open a salon with him and to leave Mike. We opened the salon a few months ago and it really took off. We only do walk-ins and that has really gone over well with the community.

Charlie and I started working on walkins, Charlie washing their hair and me cutting it. We talked the entire time, I told him about meeting Becca’s boyfriend but refrained from telling him that I was having a massive crush on him. When the day was finally over, I hugged Charlie goodbye and headed back to my flat. I wanted to see Sherlock again, but I didn't know how to do it without involving Becca. It would be weird if I randomly contacted him, asking to talk to him.

I decided to hit the bar tonight to keep my mind off of Sherlock. I got dressed in a blue dress and black heels. I let my brown hair fall down around my shoulders and changed out my nose stud for a nose ring. I put on light makeup and false lashes and headed out the door. The bar was just down the road, 2 blocks from my house so I walked there. I felt like I was being watched for some reason, so I hurried my pace up and walked into the bar.

I had invited my girlfriend Anny out to the bar. She waved at me when I entered and hugged me tight. She was dressed in a sexy white dress, clearly trying to find someone to take home as well. We sat at the bar and ordered our first round of drinks. Guys looked at us the entire time, but none caught my eye. Nothing was going to compare to the god that I met the night before.

A relatively attractive man approached us and bought us a round of drinks. Jesse was okay looking, he wasn't Sherlock, but he would do for the night. After a few drinks, I said goodbye to Anny who had met a guy and was having drinks with him. Jesse and I left the bar to walk to my apartment. Once I got out onto the street, I felt someone watching me again. I didn't like it so I put my arm around Jesse and walked close to him to my flat.

Once I unlocked my flat, clothes were coming off as we made our way into the bedroom. He pushed me down on the bed and was all of a sudden on top of me. He licked at my nipple and nibbled on it. The whole time, I couldn't stop thinking about Sherlock. I couldn't get his stare out of my head or his curly hair. I moaned at the thought of it being Sherlock who was doing this to me. Jesse had his cock in me without preparing me. It hurt so much that I cried out. I could feel a tear coming on so I put my attention back to Sherlock. I wanted this to be over, I wanted it to be Sherlock. I wanted so much other than what was currently happening to me.

The sex was over instantly with Jesse coming into the condom. I however, did not come and he knew it. He quickly put his clothes on and was out of my flat without saying goodbye. That was the last time I would ever pick up a random guy at the bar.

*****

The next day, I made my way to the salon. I sat in the salon chair while Charlie sat in the chair next to me. He could tell something was on my mind. “Spill it sister,” Charlie said.

“I had an awful night. I went to a sleazy bar to pick up a guy with Anny. Long story short, we had terrible sex and he literally ran from my flat without saying goodbye.” I exhaled loudly and rubbed my forehead. Why did I bring Jesse home? That wasn't like me to bring home some random guy, but it was almost like I was looking for someone to fill a void in my life.

“Baby girl,” Charlie got up and hugged me tight to his chest. “Next time, we will go out and I will be your wingman. Who knows, maybe I can find a guy too.” He winked at me. I loved Charlie, he is such an angel in my life. He recently broke up with his long term boyfriend of five years and has been looking for a rebound without any luck. I had a “no dating the customers” policy, though he tried to flirt with them, I would give him a look and he would back down right away. I felt bad, but I didn't want anything to ruin the salon’s reputation. He understood though he hated the rule.

“That would be awesome. I need to meet a good man, not just a hookup.” The door to the salon opened and I turned around to be met with Sherlock’s stare. I looked at him for what felt like hours before I finally spoke. “Sherlock. Hi.” I stood up and walked behind the desk at the front. Usually Charlie did the part of checking someone in, but I felt protective so I checked him in. “What can we do for you?”

“Just a trim.” I led him to the chair and put an apron on him. He looked at me through the mirror.

“So do you want to go out tonight?” Charlie asked. I watched as Sherlock’s gaze flicked to Charlie.

“Maybe.” I wet his hair with the spray bottle. I could smell his shampoo, it was a very manly smell, most likely Old Spice. “I don't know about going out again. I'm still scarred from last night.” I reached around and grabbed my comb and scissors and began alternating between combing and cutting his hair.

“I would be scared too. So I guess you aren't seeing him again?” Charlie let out a soft laugh.

“Hell no.” I felt like Sherlock already knew what happened to me, I felt him reading my every thought and move I made. “How is your day, Sherlock?”

“Fine. How is your day?” I felt like he felt obligated to ask me how my day is.

“It's been great so far.”

“Had a bad night?” He asked, but I knew he knew the answer.

“You could say that.”

“She met someone and it went south.” Charlie chimed in.

I gave him a look and finished up cutting Sherlock’s hair. It was a simple cut, just a little bit taken off. He seemed happy with it as he stood up from the chair. He tried to pay me but I waved him off. “It's fine. You're my sister's boyfriend, I'm happy to cut your hair.” I smiled at him and he returned it with a warm smile. We said our goodbyes and he left the salon.

I sat down on the salon chair, still warm from Sherlock. “Who was that tall drink of water?” Charlie asked.

“That's Becca’s boyfriend. He's the one I was telling you about.”

“Well he is very handsome and he kept staring at you. Do you think he likes you?”

“Nah. I dont think I'm his type if he's with Becca.” Becca was the traditional beautiful girl with long blonde hair and a tiny frame. I however, was the complete opposite.

“You never know!”

We finished the day with a few more customers and then locked up the shop. Charlie and I agreed to meet at a different bar tonight where we would be each other’s wingman. I was excited to get out of the house again and hopefully not have such a disastrous night. Before I left my flat, I got a text message from a random number. All it said was “hey,” so I ignored it and put it in my purse. I didn't want to respond when I was already behind schedule.

Charlie was already waiting for me at the bar by the time I arrived. He ordered us a round of drinks and we made our way to a small table by a dancefloor. We watched as people made fools of themselves dancing. A tall man came to our table and offered to buy me a drink. He wasn't ugly by any means, but I didn't want a repeat of last night. I wanted to find a guy I could actually date, not a one night stand. I politely declined his offer and went back to talking to Charlie.

The night progressed and I became a bit more wasted than what I had planned. I was laughing so hard at something Charlie said that I almost fell off the stool when a pair of hands grabbed me and hoisted me back up to a sitting position. Charlie froze and looked at the mystery person behind me. “What?” I said as I turned around and was struck by Sherlock’s gaze.

“You shouldn't drink so much,” was all he said.

“I know.” Charlie looked between us and then back down at his drink. “I don't usually drink much, but tonight, Charlie is treating!” I sounded a bit more intoxicated than I wanted.

Sherlock pulled a stool next to me and stared at me. “I can see you’ve been drinking for over an hour… No wait, make that almost two hours now.”

“How would you know? Have you been watching us?”

“No.” He flatly said. “I deduced by the way you are slurring your words.”

“Well I am fine.” I looked back at Charlie who was smiling at me and kept looking at Sherlock.

“You're not fine.”

“Yes I am,” I said. I wanted Charlie to say something, but he remained silent and stood up to talk to a guy at the table next to us.

Sherlock watched Charlie walk away. “I'm taking you home.”

“No youre not.”

He stood up and towered over me. “Yes I am.” He grabbed my hand and electricity shot through me. I looked up at his eyes, knowing he felt it too. His hand was warm on mine. My drunken mind told me to interlace our fingers, so I did. He didn't remove his hand right away, he waited until I stood up. I waved goodbye to Charlie and walked out of the bar. I felt like I was going to fall down any second so Sherlock put his arm around my waist to hold me up. We walked down the street and it felt normal to have his arm around me. I wish I could get more contact with him, but he kept me at a distance.

I stopped in my tracks and looked at my feet. “How did you find me?”

“I live across the street. I saw you walk in here and never saw you leave.”

I met his eyes. “So you were watching for me?”

He didn't respond, he put his arm back around me as we continued down the street. When we reached my flat, I fumbled in my purse for my keys and finally grabbed them. “Well thank you for taking me home.” He nodded and waited for me to open my door. Once I opened it and stepped inside, he followed me inside. I turned around with a puzzled look on my face. “I didn't invite you in.”

“I know that. I just want to make sure you make it to bed okay.” I led him through the living room to my bedroom. I inwardly thanked myself for making the bed this morning, I usually don't bother with it.

“See, I made it,” I said. I didn't need him to babysit me. “Can you let yourself out?” I fell down onto the bed and slowly started to remove my dress. He froze in the doorway and watched as I was slowly getting undressed. I looked up at him. “You can leave. Im fine.” He nodded and turned around. I soon hear the door softly close. I should have invited him to stay for a tea! Why wasn't I thinking? I could have spent more time with him inside of my place but instead I had to rush him out.

I pulled my phone out of my purse and stared at the “hi” text that I received earlier. I wanted to ask who it was, but they haven't texted me again so I left it be. I removed my dress over my head and kicked my heels off. I slid on a tshirt and got underneath the covers. My phone buzzed again with another “hi.”

_Who is this?_   
_-L_

There was no response, I kept my phone by me for the rest of the night, praying for a response of some sort but heard nothing. I willed for someone to respond, but still heard nothing. I let a tear slip down my cheek. How could I have been so stupid tonight? I completely embarrassed myself in front of Sherlock. Why did I have to drink so much? And why was he watching for me? It was odd to say the least. I decided to conduct an experiment and show up at that bar tomorrow night. Will he also show up? I doubt it, he has better things to do than watch out for me. He has Becca, a tall, beautiful, smart girl who he loved. Did they love each other? She loved him, but did he feel the same? All these questions ran through my head and gave me a headache. I soon fell asleep, thinking of a tall, curly hair detective.


	2. Chapter 2

The next night, I showed up at the same bar, hoping that he would show up too. I was flirted with by endless men but none compared to Sherlock. I sat at the same table and sipped on my rum and coke. My phone buzzed with another “hi” text. I rolled my eyes, whoever this was was playing games and I didn't have time for it. I shoved my phone back into my purse and gulped down the rest of my drink. A rather handsome man came up next to me. He identified himself as Mason. He was tall, short black hair with scruff on his cheeks. I smiled at him and he took a seat across from me. I wasn't looking for someone, but I wasn't going to deny a handsome man from talking to me.

“How is your night?” Mason asked. He seemed kind.

“Great so far. How is your night?”

“Better now.” He grinned at me. “Can I buy you another drink?”

“No thank you. I dont think Im going to drink anymore tonight, I got really drunk last night and it made for a shitty day at work today.” I laughed.

“Hey I understand that.”

We sat and chatted for an hour before I wanted to go home. My experiment failed, he didn't show up. I wanted to see him again, but I wasn't sure how I would do that. I could plan another date with Becca, but it's kind of lame if I go by myself to it. Then I realized I have a perfectly good man in front of me. “Can I get your number?” I asked. I never asked guys for their number, but I couldn't let someone as handsome as Mason slip away.

“Only if you let me walk you home.” I raised my eyebrow at him. “I promise to just walk you home, nothing else.” I nodded and handed him a pen. He wrote his number on a napkin and I put it in my purse.

He held his arm out to me and I hooked my arm through his. He led me out of the bar and told me about himself. He is a fairly interesting man. He told me about how he became a lawyer and about what he likes to do in his spare time. I found myself laughing so hard with him, I almost forgot about Sherlock. By the time I got to my flat, I was practically doubled over with laughter. He looked down on me and gave me a slight smile. “I know I promised to just walk you home, but can I give you a kiss goodnight?” I nodded. He slowly placed a soft kiss on my lips. It wasn't fireworks, but it wasn't the worst kiss either. As soon as it started, it was over and I was saying goodbye and letting myself into my flat.

I pulled my phone out to find another “hi” text that came 15 minutes ago.

_Who is this?_   
_-L_

I then texted Mason.

_Hey, this is my number, it's Loren._   
_-L_

He responded right away.

_I had a wonderful night with you. I hope we can do it again_   
_-Mason_

_Definitely! Just let me know where and when_   
_-L_

_How about tomorrow night I take you out to dinner?_   
_-Mason_

_That would be great. Text me tomorrow the details_   
_-L_

I got up and got into the shower. As I washed away the day, I thought back to Sherlock. Was I really going to give up on Sherlock for Mason? I had to. Sherlock was spoken for, Mason was not. I needed to move on and meet someone that I could spend the future days with and Mason seemed like a good candidate.

I got out of the shower and quickly got dressed into pajamas. I didn't hear anything from that random number, part of me wanted to block the number so I didn't have to deal with it, but another part of me told me to keep trying to talk to them and soon they would respond.

The following day, I told Charlie about Mason. Charlie seemed very excited for me and told me it was about time I found someone. It was true, I've been single for far too long. I had major relationship issues, mainly having trust issues from being cheated on by almost every boyfriend. It pushed all future possible relationships away because I was always accusing them of cheating on me.

Mason texted me the details for our date. He was taking me to a restaurant close to my work so I told Charlie we would need to close early today so I could go home and get ready. Charlie was thankful that he could leave early too because he mentioned going out tonight with the guy he had met at the bar two nights ago.

I ran home and changed into a navy blue dress that had small ruffles at the bottom. I donned nude heels and slowly began walking to the restaurant. I could have taken a cab, but I figured it was nice out and I could use the exercise. I thought I saw Sherlock on the street, but it was just my mind playing tricks on me. I saw Mason standing outside of the restaurant. He was wearing all black and looked rather dashing. I smiled and waved at him. He gave me a quick peck and led me through the restaurant to a secluded table in the back.

We ordered the same entrees and began chatting about our lives and our likes and dislikes. We have a lot in common, it made me feel comfortable to be around him. He made me feel safe, like nothing bad could ever happen to me in his presence. He told me about the house he just bought outside of town that sounded like a mansion. I wouldn't be shocked, lawyers are notorious for making a ton of money and he dressed like he made a lot of money.

I didn't want the date to end and neither did he. He asked me if I wanted to go for a walk around town so we could spend more time together. I said yes and we headed out into the summer night. He held my hand the entire time, giving me butterflies. “Do you want to get a drink somewhere?” We were close to the bar that we met in.

“Yeah, we can head to the bar on the next block.”

We headed inside, part of me wanted to look around for Sherlock. I wanted to see him, but was having a good time being around Mason. We took seats where we met and ordered a round. I ordered a rum and coke, my go to drink and he ordered a beer. We continued talking about our likes and dislikes. I asked him if he would be interested in going on a double date with me and my sister and her boyfriend. He agreed. I wanted to get on the table and dance. That means I would get to see Sherlock again. Even though I had a beautiful creature sitting in front of me, I couldn't stop thinking about Sherlock. I thought back to the day that I cut his hair, I loved having him so close to me that I was touching his hair.

Mason offered me his arm and he walked me home. Outside of my flat, he kissed me with more passion this time than before. Our tongues met briefly, causing me to moan slightly. I felt a small spark as I pushed for more. Part of me wanted to invite him upstairs, but I knew that wouldn't be a good idea. I wanted to take it slow with him. He released me and said goodnight.

By the time I got into bed, I was very giddy. I really liked him but I was afraid I would find a way to mess this up. I always found a way to mess things up. I had received another “hi” text while we were at the bar. I didn't respond which triggered a “how are you tonight?” text. I was shocked when I read that. This person knew more words than “hi”!

_Can you please just tell me who this is?_   
_-L_

_No_   
_-Unknown_

_Why not? I could just block your number._   
_-L_

_You won't._   
_-Unknown_

They were right, but that didn't mean I was going to keep responding. I didn't have the patience. I texted Mason that I had a wonderful time and I wanted to do it again.

I called Becca and she picked up on the second ring. “Hey Loren!”

“Becca! I met someone. Do you want to go on a double date with us?”

“You met someone?” there was a pause. “Hold on, I'm with Sherlock now, let me ask him.” I heard rustling as I went into a jealous rage and huffed into the phone. I slammed my fists onto the bed, at least he now knows I met someone. “He said that's fine. When would you want to? We are free tomorrow night.”

“Yeah tomorrow could work. Let me connect with Mason and I will let you know for sure.”

“His name is Mason? How sexy. What does he look like?”

“I don't know. He's tall with jet black hair. He's a lawyer.”

“A lawyer?!” she shrieked into the phone. I was happy knowing that Sherlock was hearing this whole conversation because he was surely sitting right next to her. Was he touching her? I shook that thought from my mind. I had to keep reminding myself that this is my sister’s boyfriend.

“Yes a lawyer. We’ve been on one, well technically two dates.”

“Well he sounds wonderful. You sound happy for once. I can't wait to meet him.” I tried to sound as happy as I could and I'm glad she caught on to that.

I rang off with her and asked Mason if tomorrow night would be good for the double date. He said he was free so I texted Becca letting her know that tomorrow was good for us. I was excited to see both of them tomorrow, but I tried to convince myself to be more excited to see Mason, not Sherlock.


	3. Chapter 3

I made sure to look my best for tonight. I didn't put on too much makeup, afraid that would put Mason off. I curled my hair into waves and put on a black dress with red pumps. I had to admit, I looked hot. I called a cab and drove to the restaurant. Mason was waiting outside like he did yesterday. He pulled me into a passionate kiss then looked me up and down. “Wow you look hot! I am one very lucky man.” I blushed and led him through the restaurant. I saw Becca and Sherlock and waved at them and introduced them to Mason. Becca seemed impressed by him because she kept looking at him and blushing. I rolled my eyes everytime she did it.

“You look amazing tonight, Loren,” Becca gushed. I loved my sister, she was always more like a friend than a sister.

“Thank you.”

Sherlock barely spoke the entire dinner, glancing at me every once and awhile but mainly shooting daggers at Mason for some reason. I asked Sherlock how he has been and he just gave me the response of “fine.” He wasn't fine, something was clearly on his mind. Mason grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips and kissed it. I felt my cheeks go red as I turned to look at him. He looked so handsome tonight, dressed again in all black.

Becca asked Mason a thousand questions about his life, which Mason gladly answered each one. Sherlock kept his eyes on Mason with every question, never looking my way. I felt a little annoyed by this, I wanted him to pay attention to me, even if it was for a split second.

When dinner was over, Mason asked if anyone wanted to go to a club down the road. I happily agreed, I really wanted to go dancing. Becca looked to Sherlock who shrugged. Becca then smiled and nodded. We paid the bill and made our way to the club. It was a big space and already crowded. I jumped up and down when I heard a song I loved. I led us to an empty table. Becca and Sherlock took seats while I dragged Mason to the dance floor. Mason kept himself glued behind me and had his hands on my waist as we danced to the beat. By the time the song was over, Becca had joined us on the dancefloor, but Sherlock did not join her. Becca danced with us for a few songs then we rejoined Sherlock. Mason ordered us some shots, Sherlock did not take one but the rest of us gladly did.

The night progressed with us downing drinks and dancing. Sherlock did not join in on any of our activities, including talking. Mason asked if I wanted to dance. “I may skip this one.” I felt the room spinning. Becca hopped up and grabbed Mason’s hand and pulled him to the dance floor with her. I watched them dance then turned back to my drink.

“I think you may have had enough to drink. We don't want a repeat of the other night.”

I looked up at Sherlock who had not spoken more than one word the entire night. “You're not the boss of me.” I stuck my tongue out at him and then laughed. He had the tracing of a smile on his lips but never let it appear.

“Tonight, I am. I'm the only sober one.”

“So what do you want to do, sir?” I asked. I don't know why I had to add “sir,” and I regretted it instantly because fire burned in his eyes.

“Don't call me that.”

“Why not?”

“Because that's a special word for a special time.” What the fuck did that even mean? A special time?

“What do you mean?”

“I'm not going to explain it to you,” he scoffed. Rude.

“You're being a bit rude.”

“No I'm not. You’re just really drunk.” I put my head down at his scolding.

“I like you,” I smiled up at him. “Becca found a good one.” Though I hated to admit it, they were a good couple. She is loud and annoying, he is quiet and only spoke when he had something important to say.

“Do you actually like Mason?” Sherlock asked.

“Yes, why?”

“Because he just got out of a serious relationship. A marriage in fact and he isn't done with the divorce. He also has a kid that he hasn't mentioned to you. He just bought a house, but it's not as big as he lets people think it is. His boss hates him and he's afraid he will be fired any day now. He just quit smoking but still has one every few nights, in fact, he wants to have one right now if he could.”

I looked at him in amazement. “How do you know all of that?”

“I observe and deduce.”

I leaned forward a bit. “Okay. Deduce me.”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because anytime someone asks me to do that, they don't like to hear what I have to say.”

“I want to know. If you tell me, I will stop drinking.”

He mulled over what I said. “Fine. You tell people you are 28, but you are about to turn 30. You haven't had a serious relationship in years and have been cheated on countless times. You dropped out of college for a guy and you regret it everyday. You aren't actually happy that Becca met me, in fact you despise her for it but I'm not sure why yet. I'm still trying to figure that one out. So why not just tell me, why don't you like me?”

Oh if he only knew that I more than liked him. I just didn't like him with Becca. “For one, that was amazing. And two, I don't hate you.”

“Then what is it?”

“It's nothing. I've just seen her go through guys and want her to take one seriously.”

“She is taking it seriously. It's me who isn't taking it as serious.” I wasn't sure if he meant to say that last part or if he let it slip.

“Why aren't you taking it seriously?”

He exhaled loudly. “Because my one true love is my work. I don't like to be in relationships because they can get in the way.”

“Then why stay with her?”

He didn't respond. I sipped on my glass of water and watched as Mason and Becca were too close for my liking. I turned and looked at Sherlock who was staring directly into my eyes. “And you don't like that.” He nodded toward Becca and Mason.

“No, I don't. But then again, Mason isnt my boyfriend. You should be the one that doesn't like that. She's your girlfriend. He's just a friend.”

“A friend? A friend you are sleeping with.”

“Oh you didn't deduce Sherlock. I haven't slept with him yet.” I could see the beginnings of a smile on his face when I spoke. “I don't plan on it either, especially not tonight after seeing him grind… on your girlfriend! Shouldn't you be more angry?”

“I dont care.” He shrugged. “I care about talking to you right now.”

“Why though?”

“Because I find you fascinating and you make me think. Not a lot of people make me think.”

I smiled at him and he finally smiled at me. He had a gorgeous smile, one that could make my knees go weak if I was standing. There was electricity coursing between us and I wondered if he felt it too or if I was being crazy. I broke the eye contact by looking down at my water. “I'm not fascinating.”

“You really are. I want to know you better.” This caused me to look up at him. “Please let me get to know you.”

“I guess that wouldn't be the worst idea. You are my sister's boyfriend. It only makes sense.” I wrote my number on a napkin and slid it to him. “I guess text or call me when you want to know me better.” Sherlock took the napkin and smiled at it then folded it and put it in his pocket.

“Can I confess something?” he asked.

“Sure.”

“I've been the random number texting you. I didn't know how to say it was me.”

I stared at him in disbelief. How did he know my number already? And why wouldn't he just tell me it was him. “Why didn't you tell me? It was driving me mad trying to figure out who the fuck it was.”

He finally laughed. I've never heard his laugh before and I don't suspect there will be many times that I hear it. “I don't know. I just enjoyed texting you hi everyday I guess.”

“How did you get my number? Was it from Becca?”

“Don't forget, I'm a consulting detective. It's not hard for me to find a phone number.”

So that means he was looking for my number. I wanted to do a little jig. “Well now that I know that, I will respond more often.”

“Good.”

We were soon joined by Mason and Becca. Becca made an excuse that she had to go home, she was tired. Mason kissed my neck as I watched as Sherlock went white. Mason led me out of the club with me on his arm. I didn't feel as connected with Mason now that I spoke to Sherlock in length. I wanted more time with him. I waved goodbye to Becca and Sherlock. Mason said goodbye too but Sherlock wouldn't look at him, only looking at me.

Mason walked me to my door and tried to kiss me. I let him give me a peck, but I didn't let it go further than that. I was turned off by what Sherlock told me about him and the fact that he was dancing so close to my sister. I closed the door in his face and jumped in the shower. I kept grinning as I thought about Sherlock. I wanted him now more than ever.

When I got out of the shower, I saw that I had a text from the unknown number. I changed the name to Sherlock.

_Hi_   
_-S_

_Hey_   
_-L_

_You made it home okay?_   
_-S_

_I did. I didn't invite Mason up either. I'm a bit turned off by what you told me about him lol_   
_-L_

_Maybe I shouldn't have said anything_   
_-S_

_No, I'm glad you did. You will have to do that for all my future boyfriends_   
_-L_

_I can do that for you_   
_-S_


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up and instantly checked my phone, hoping for a good morning text from Sherlock, but there was none. I shouldn't have expected it, we were barely friends. I checked the time and saw that I was going to be late for work. I quickly got changed and ran to the salon in my sneakers. Charlie was thankfully there and had already opened. There was a man waiting for me to arrive. Charlie had checked him in and I asked him to sit in the chair.

As I cut his hair, I told Charlie about last night. “He was the one that was texting me the whole time.”

“Sounds like he likes you,” the man in the chair said.

“I don't think so. He loves my sister.”

“Has he used the word ‘love’?” Charlie asked.

“Well, no. But everyone loves Becca.”

“Sounds like he likes you more,” the man said. I wish that was true, but if he liked Becca, I wouldn't be his type. We were complete opposites.

I finished cutting his hair and thanked god no one else entered the salon so I could talk to Charlie in private. I sat in the chair and swiveled it to look at Charlie. “I like him so much.”

“That man? Honey, he's old enough to be your dad.”

“Not him! Sherlock.”

“Oh shit! That isn't good Lore.”

“I know! I'm in deep shit. I cant stop thinking about him. I want to be with him so badly.”

“Well there is nothing you can do about it now. He is with Becca.”

“Do you honestly think I don't know that?! We spent most of the night talking while Becca was dancing with my date. He wouldn't speak any other time in the night, only the time we were together.”

“That guy may be right, he might actually like you.”

“Sherlock is not the type to have a crush on someone.”

“You don't know that because it sounds like he does have a crush.” Charlie may be right, but I refused to believe it.

I checked my phone, hoping to find a text from Sherlock, but there was none. I thought that maybe I should text him first but I thought against it. I didn't want to come off as pushy.

The day flew by. Charlie asked for people’s opinions on my situation, most of them said it sounds like he has a crush on me, but I refused to believe it. Sherlock wasn't the type to harbor a crush. My phone buzzed and I quickly checked it. It was a text from Mason asking to see me again soon. I didn't respond, I didn't want to respond to him anymore.

That night, I decided to stay in. I wanted to hunt for a man, a real man that isn't hiding things, but I decided to spend the night watching Netflix. I cuddled up on the couch with two blankets and a sea of pillows. I put on a made for Netflix rom com that is my go to movie when I'm feeling sad. My phone buzzed on the table next to me. It was Sherlock. I almost didn't want to answer because I was going to fall for a guy who has a girlfriend who happens to be my sister.

_Hi_   
_-S_

_Hey_   
_-L_

_What are you doing?_   
_-S_

_Watching Netflix. What are you doing?_   
_-L_

_About to leave for a case with John_   
_-S_

_This late?_   
_-L_

_Yes, this late. Would you like me to stop by afterwards?_   
_-S_

Why would he ask that?

_No, it's fine._   
_-L_

_I want to_   
_-S_

_Okay then. If you want to come over, text me beforehand just in case I fall asleep_   
_-L_

_Will do_   
_-S_

I sprung off of the couch and started to tidy up the flat. I made sure my bed was made and there was no clutter anywhere. I lit 2 candles in the living room and then went back to snuggling on the couch. 3 hours later, I still haven't heard from Sherlock. He probably wasn't coming, which was fine, I don't know what we would do anyway.

I shut off the TV and made my way into my bedroom. I kept my phone by my head as I drifted off to sleep. I must have been asleep for an hour before my phone buzzed. It was Sherlock calling me.

“Hello?” I said in a tired voice.

“Sorry I am behind schedule. Do you want me to come over?”

“Honestly, no. I'm going to go to bed.”

“Damn. I wanted to hangout. Maybe another time then?”

“Yeah. How was the case?”

“It was okay. A woman came to John and I about her husband randomly disappearing through the night so we tracked him down to a house in town. Long story short, he has been cheating on her with his children’s mother. It was a very predictable case. I called it right from the start.” I closed my eyes as I listened to his deep voice vibrate through the phone. If only he knew how bad I wanted him in the moment.

We continued to talk about the case until I practically fell asleep on him. “Listen Sherlock, I need to get off the phone. Im exhausted.”

“When will I see you again?”

“Uh I'm not sure. I am not talking to Mason anymore, so it's hard for us to do another double date.”

“It doesn't have to be a double date. We can just hangout.”

“Oh. Sure. Im free all day tomorrow.”

“You should come to my place and meet John.” Sherlock said. I wanted to meet John, I wanted to meet everyone in Sherlock’s life.

“Okay. Just text me the details and I will be there.”

*****

Sherlock texted me the details to his flat and asked me to meet him there at noon. I slowly got dressed into a band t-shirt and jeans along with a pair of black converse. I made my way into the summer sun and toward Sherlock’s flat. I was nervous, what if he sees me as boring. What if John sees me as boring? I knew this would be an uncomfortable situation and I am hoping we don't spend the entire day at Sherlock’s flat, I want to go out somewhere with him to show him off to the world though he isn't mine. Should I be telling Becca that I am hanging out with her boyfriend behind her back?

I knocked on his door with the crooked knocker. An older woman who identified herself as Mrs. Hudson answered the door. I explained that I am here to meet Sherlock so she led me through the tiny space to the flat upstairs. Sherlock swung the door open and gestured for me to enter. His place was a mess, clutter everywhere the eye could see. There was a short, older man sitting in a chair in the living room. I assumed this was John. He was on his laptop and looked up when I entered. He closed his laptop and walked toward me, closing the distance between us. He was rather handsome, definitely my type. He extended his hand to me. “Hello, Im John.” His voice made me fall into a puddle on the floor.

“Hi John, Im Loren.” He released my hand and smiled at me. Yes, he was rather attractive. Sherlock showed me through his flat and seemed very excited about his chemistry set that was set up in the kitchen.

“Sherlock, don't show her that.” John said from the living room. “She doesn't want to see your chemistry set.”

“Why not?” Sherlock looked between me and John. John shrugged and went back to typing on his laptop. “Anyway, this is my kitchen. Don't look in the fridge,” he warned. What the fuck was in the fridge?

“Yeah don't look in there,” John called over his shoulder.

Sherlock brought me through the living room and showed me a skull on his fireplace that he seemed very proud of. John exhaled loudly when he showed me it. He then pointed at a door and explained that it was his bedroom. I wanted to see it badly, but he didn't show me it. John stood up and went up the staircase to his room. “John has to leave for work.” Great, what were Sherlock and I supposed to do in that time? “Do you want to go for a walk?”

“Sure!” I felt uncomfortable. A big part of me wanted to wait until John left so I could jump Sherlock.

Sherlock led me out of the flat after we said our goodbyes to John. Once we were outside the flat, he led me through the street to a park that was close by. We walked around the park, he told me about some of his favorite cases while I listened to how excited he got talking about it. Silence fell over us. “So how are things with Becca?”

“Becca. Uh good. I haven't seen her since we went out together.”

“Oh is everything okay with you two?”

He exhaled loudly. “I don't know anymore.” That was all he had to say about that subject.

We had been walking for almost 30 minutes around the park before he asked “do you want to get something to eat?”

“Yes.” I looked up and him and he smiled.

“There's a nice pub down the street from me.” He began leading me toward the pub. It was an older building, with an old deteriorated sign hanging out front.

“Ah Sherlock!” a man said. “Anything you want is on the house.”

“Thanks Peter.” I gave Sherlock a questioning look as Peter led us to a table. I took a seat across from Sherlock. “I helped Peter with a bogus charge. I was able to get it dropped.” He knew I was wondering about who Peter was.

We sat in silence, staring into each other’s eyes for far too long. He ordered us some beers and sandwiches. We ate in silence, he kept glancing at me and made me feel on edge. “What is it?” I asked.

“You thought John was cute.”

“How would you know?”

“You seemed flustered when you met him.”

“I was not.”

“You were. And you are getting flustered now talking about him. Do you want me to set you two up?”

“No.”

“Yes you do!” He smiled at me. “I don't mind.” I felt like my face was on fire.

“I mind. I don't even know the guy.”

“That's what dates are for.”

“I don't want to go on a date with him though.” I took a drink of my beer. “I don't want to date anyone right now. I have a terrible past with men and it left me a bit scarred. I don't mind getting to know John, but I don't think I should go on a date with him just yet. Especially so soon after Mason.”

“I thought you said he wasn't your boyfriend.”

“He wasn't. But he was someone I was interested in until you did your deduction thing.”

“John is a good guy, I've analysed him often. He's a doctor, an army doctor at that. He likes to spend most of his time in doors, usually on his laptop. He has been looking for a girl for sometime now and I think you two would really hit it off.”

I groaned. He wasn't going to drop this. “Fine. I will go on one date with him, but I want it to be a double date so I don't feel so uncomfortable.”

“Deal.”

We walked back to his flat and he told me about more of his cases. I liked to hear him get so excited about something, his whole face lit up. Once we got up to 221B, he closed the door behind us. Before I knew it, he was wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into a tight hug. I was shocked at first and then I wrapped my arms around him. He was warm and smelled of wood and oak. I inhaled every bit of him with a smile. “I've been wanting to hug you since the day I met you,” he whispered.

I pulled back, “really? Why?”

“I don't know, I seem to be drawn to you I guess. Like we were destined to be friends.”

I really wanted to kiss him but I refrained though we were inches from each other and we were sharing the same air. Sherlock kept his eyes locked onto mine and slowly started to inch closer to me and placed a soft kiss on my forehead. I quietly groaned at the sensation, I wanted more. He released me and grabbed my hand, pulling me toward the couch. I sat down and he took a seat next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. At this moment, I was wildly jealous of Becca and the fact that she gets to do this all of the time with Sherlock.

We sat and chatted about random topics, slowly getting to know one another. He told me about his brother, Mycroft and his parents who he claimed were idiots. He kept his arm around me the entire time, every once in a while pulling me closer to him. The clock in the living room dinged, telling us it was 7pm. I pulled away from Sherlock, “I should probably get going.” I stood up and he followed me to the door. I spun around and looked up at him. “Let me know about that double date.” He nodded and slowly moved in closer to me and placed a chaste kiss on my lips. I felt the sparks immediately and wanted to pull him in for more, but he released me before it even really began.

“Sorry,” he said.

“Don't be.” I turned on my heel and stomped down the stairs and slammed the door that led to the street.


	5. Chapter 5

I had walked home, feeling my phone buzzing again and again. I knew it was Sherlock. He was most likely calling to apologize over and over. I wanted the kiss to happen, that much I knew and I didnt want it to end. I think that's the main reason that I'm upset, but also because he is dating my sister and kissed someone else. When I finally reached my flat, I plopped onto the bed. I didn't bother looking at my phone that was still buzzing. After a few more buzzes, I couldn't take it anymore and got up to check my phone. It was text after text from Sherlock. He was apologizing over and over for hurting me and promised it would never happen again. That hurt me more, I wanted it to happen again, I wanted it to happen over and over, but there was no way I was going to tell him that.

Sherlock ended up calling me because I wasn't responding to his texts. I put on a brave face and answered. “Hello?”

“Thank god. Are you okay?”

“Im fine.”

“Listen, what happened earlier…”

“Don't. It happened, it's over. No need to bring it up again.”

“But I want to. I want to talk about it.” There was silence on the other end of the phone. “I shouldn't say it, but I liked it, a lot. And I shouldn't, but I want to see you again.”

“That wouldn't be a good idea. You’re with my sister.”

“I would break up with her to spend more time with you,” he sounded serious.

“Don't do that. I will see you. When do you want to hangout again?”

He exhaled loudly into the receiver. “Right now.” I heard a knock at my door. I hung up and threw the door open. Sherlock stepped in and pressed me against the wall. He looked into my eyes, gauging if this was okay to do. He leaned down and pulled me up for a kiss. It was quick, no tongue, no moaning and it was over before I knew it. It still sent sparks up and down my body. He pulled back and looked at me. “You want me. Your pulse is fast and your pupils are dilated.”

“I shouldnt. You are with Becca, I have to keep reminding myself of that.”

“I almost wish I wasn't now.” He kept me pressed against the wall, his hands never leaving my shoulders. “Well are you going to invite me in?” He released me.

“Yes, please come in. You’ve already seen my place, so do you want to watch a movie?”

“Yes.” He looked down at me, he was turned on. I could tell by the way he was looking at me.

“Okay good. Uh let's sit and pick something out.”

We ended up picking a new horror film that came out on demand. He didn't seem that interested in it because he kept glancing at me and rubbing my arm. He scooted as close to me as he could, his leg pressed against my leg. He placed his hand on my thigh and moved it up and down the length of it. I wasn't able to focus on the movie. I couldn't do this, I couldn't do this to Becca. I put my hand under the blanket and grabbed Sherlock’s hand, stopping him from touching my leg.

“What?” he said. “I want to touch you. You deserve to be touched.”

“I don't want you to touch me.”

He paused. “Yes you do. Your body language tells me you want me to do more than touch you. Where do you want me to touch you? Tell me.” He said in a deep, lustful voice.

“We can't do this.”

“Yes we can. Please.”

I put his hand back on my thigh. He continued to stroke it. I turned my attention back to the movie and tried to ignore the man sitting next to me.

By the time the movie was over, Sherlock had not moved his hand from my thigh. He squeezed it every once in a while. “I should probably leave,” he said. “I don't want to, but it's getting really late.” I nodded. He stood up and made his way to the door, I followed behind him. He turned on his heel and looked down at me. “Can I kiss you goodbye?” I slightly nodded. He leaned down and captured my mouth with his. It was a more passionate kiss than before, this time he used his tongue to trace the bottom of my lip, asking me for entrance. Once our tongues met, I let out a small moan which caused him to moan in response. We battled for dominance over the kiss but he ended up winning when he shoved his tongue into my mouth, making my knees go weak. I ran my hands through his hair and pulled him in closer, not wanting to break the kiss. He put his hands on my hips and pulled me flush against him. I could feel his erection through his jeans, causing me to moan again. I could feel a smile on his lips as he continued kissing me. We made out for what felt like hours at the front door until I finally released him, both of us panting.

“Good night,” he said and kissed my forehead. I closed the door behind him and fell to the floor. What did I just do?! Was I insane for doing this to Becca? And now I have a double date and have to see them interact with one another. Christ, why was I so stupid.

*****

Sherlock texted me the details of our date. He wanted to do it tonight, one week after meeting John and one week after the kiss with Sherlock. I was nervous to see him again, but excited to see John again. I dressed in a grey blouse and jeans along with black wedges. I grabbed my purse and made my way to the pub that Sherlock and I had gone to. I saw Sherlock, Becca and John already seated in the back of the pub. I was waved over by Becca. I hugged her tight and said hello to Sherlock and John. Becca sat next to me and I sat across from John. He smiled at me and I returned the smile.

We ordered a round of drinks and sandwiches. John told me a little about his time in the army and as a doctor here in London. He seemed to really enjoy what he does for a living. “How are you Sherlock?” I turned my attention to the guy I was falling for.

His eyes met mine and he nodded, “fine.”

“You never give a real answer, do you?”

I heard John laugh. “What do you mean?”

“Nothing.” I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to John. I listened to him tell me about the first meeting he had with Sherlock and how Sherlock knew he was a soldier in Afghanistan and that the limp he once had was psychosomatic. I wasn't surprised to hear that Sherlock analysed John right from the start, I'm sure he did that with everyone.

After dinner, Becca wanted to go home. Sherlock agreed to walk her home so I hugged Becca and said goodbye to Sherlock. “Oh no, I'm coming back. Just dropping her off.” Great. John put his arm around the small of my back and led me out of the pub.

“Where should we meet back up?” John asked.

“Want to go back to that club, Loren?” Sherlock asked.

“Sure!” I wouldn't mind going dancing again, especially since I have another handsome man with me.

John led me to the club, keeping his arm around me the entire time. As we walked, I realized the age difference between us must almost be 20 years. I laughed at that. “What?” he said.

“Oh nothing. Just thinking about stuff.”

Once we got to the club, he took me straight to the dance floor. We danced for a few songs, he kept his hands on my waist during most of the songs. It felt nice to have a man being so protective over me. He stared daggers at any man who looked twice at me. I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck. He placed a soft kiss on my forehead. I smiled at him and leaned in to place a kiss on his lips. Before I knew it, Sherlock was towering over us on the dance floor. He wasn't the type to be out here with everyone. John knew it too, so he took my hand and led us to a table in the back. John went to the bar to order us drinks.

“So you two are getting along.” Sherlock said, jealousy dripping from his words.

“Yes, I really like him. Thank you for setting us up.”

He leaned in close to me so his lips were hovering by my ear. “You still want me more. Youre aroused by the thought of me fucking you.” I was suddenly very turned on. I backed up and looked up at him. I slowly nodded. He looked to where John was standing at the bar, waiting for the drinks. Sherlock turned back to me and claimed my mouth quickly, letting his tongue touch mine for a brief second before pulling back. “I want you too, so bad.”

I felt the air taken out of my lungs and felt my skin heat up. John joined us at the table and looked between Sherlock and me. “Are you okay Loren? What did Sherlock say to you?” John gave Sherlock a mean look.

“Nothing. It's nothing.”

We sat and chatted while listening to the music. John asked if I wanted to dance again, but I said no. All I wanted was to take Sherlock home with me. John said he would have to leave soon because he had work early in the morning. “You can leave John, I'm okay with sitting here with Loren while she finishes her drink.”

John looked to me to make sure this was okay. I nodded. He stood up and walked to me. “Well I had a wonderful time Loren, we need to get together again.” He handed me a napkin with his number on it. He leaned down and kissed my cheek and then left the club.

“Do you want me to walk you home?” Sherlock asked.

“Yeah, in a little bit. I want to dance one more time. Will you be okay here by yourself?” He nodded. I excused myself and made my way to the dance floor. A man approached me and started dancing with me. He was okay looking, nothing special. Once he put his hands on my waist, I instantly felt uncomfortable. He smelled of whiskey, strong whiskey like he has been drinking all night. He moved both of his hands to my waist and pulled me close to him.

I felt him suddenly let go of me. I turned around to find Sherlock pulling him off of me. Sherlock stepped close to me and pulled me flush to his body. We swayed back and forth. He leaned down and captured my mouth with his. We made out on the dance floor for a few songs before I couldnt handle it anymore. “We should go,” I said into his ear over the music. He eagerly nodded.

Once the summer night air hit my skin, I moaned. It was so hot and muggy in the club and I desperately needed the fresh air. Sherlock walked me to my door, he wanted to be let in, but I refused. I told him it would be wrong of us to do that to Becca. He finally agreed and walked home. I wanted to have him up, but Im sure it would lead to sex and I cant do that to her. My phone alerted me of a text.

_I already miss you. You should have let me come up._   
_-S_

_No, I shouldn't have_   
_-L_

_I want to touch you in so many ways._   
_-S_

Was he trying to sext with me?

_I feel like I already know how your body will respond to me. I'm sure you would be dripping wet for me. Only for me, not for any other man._   
_-S_

Fuck, now I regretted not inviting him up.

_I want to run my fingers along your entrance before shoving a finger inside of you._   
_-S_

_What about my clit?_   
_-L_

_Fuck, I would not forget about that._   
_-S_

_Let me come back over._   
_-S_

_No_   
_-L_

I put my phone on my nightstand and laid back on the bed. I should probably call Anny soon to tell her everything that's been happening, I feel like I've been detached from her. She was my best friend after all. I picked up my phone and rang Anny, I noticed I had another text from Sherlock, but I ignored it.

“Hey Loren! Long time.”

“I know I know. It's been crazy around here.”

“Please tell me it's not work related and that it's related to men.”

“Shockingly, there are many men. Where do I even begin? I had an awful hook up the night we went out, I forget his name already. Then I met a rather dashing man named Mason, but I went out with Becca and her boyfriend, Sherlock. Sherlock is a detective and he told me a ton of horrible things about Mason, like he is in the middle of a divorce and he never told me about it, so that didn't work out. Then I had a date tonight with Sherlock’s friend, John. You’d really like John. He is super sweet and kind.”

“Is Becca happy with this Sherlock guy?”

“Seems so.” I didn't want to tell Anny about Sherlock and I. It wasn't worth hearing her freak out over.

“Im happy for her. She needed to find someone.” I also wanted to be happy for Becca, but it was hard when I was in love with her boyfriend.

“Yeah she really did.” We continued to catch up until it was almost 1am. I told her I needed to go to bed so I could open the shop tomorrow. We said our goodbyes and promised to see each other soon and then hung up. I quickly checked the texts from Sherlock. There were two.

_I want to come over_   
_-S_

_Let me show you how sexy I think you are_   
_-S_

Both were sent within 10 minutes of one another. I responded with

_Sorry, I was on the phone with my girlfriend. Sherlock, I don't think this is a good idea anymore. It's best if we remain acquaintances._   
_-L_

He soon was calling me. I looked at the time, it was so late and I had to be up soon. “Sherlock, I need to go to bed.”

“I'm not letting you go to bed until you talk to me. I'm not letting this go. I'm a very persistent man, I want you in my life and not just as an acquaintance.”

“What about friends? Can you live with friends?”

“No.”

“Then what is it you want? It's either we are friends or we are nothing.”

“I want you in my life as more than a friend.”

“Like as a girlfriend? You already have one.”

“No, not as a girlfriend. A friend with benefits?” I was shocked to hear this. Is that all I would be to him? A quick fuck and he gets to go home and cuddle with my sister and I have to come home and be alone?

“No. Listen, and I really hope you do listen, I want to see how things go with John. Im interested in getting to know him.”

“You can date John and still see me.”

“No, I can't. I'm not that type of girl. If I decide to start sleeping with John, that will be the end of you and me. I don't sleep with multiple men at once, I'm not some sort of whore.”

“I didn't say you were. I don't want you to sleep with John.”

“It's too late for this conversation. Can we please pick this up tomorrow?”

“No, I want this resolved right now.”

“Of course you do because god forbid you don't get your way.”

He laughed. “Im a very stubborn man.”

“I see that. And if I decide to sleep with John, I will. You were the one who set us up.”

“I only did that so I could have an excuse to see you again. I didn't think you would actually go and like him. John is so boring.”

I laughed, he spoke so highly of his friend, I rolled my eyes. “Sherlock, I want to go to bed. So goodnight.”

“Goodnight Loren.” The way he said my name, made a chill go up my spine. I hung up and rolled over on my side. I wanted to try things with John, I needed to find a stable relationship and I wouldnt have that ever with Sherlock unless he suddenly became single. John is the safer bet.


	6. Chapter 6

The following weeks went by quickly. I hadn't seen Sherlock at all, but he kept in contact with me, constantly telling me that he wants me. I spent a lot of time with John, just getting to know him. We shared a few brief kisses, but nothing more than that. Tonight, I planned on going to John’s flat and spending the evening with him there while Sherlock was on a case.

I pulled on a shirt and jeans along with black vans. I made my way to John’s place, a little nervous because this is the first time we spent one on one time without people around us. I knocked on his door, and he quickly answered. “Hey,” I said. He pulled me into the flat and kissed me with force, shoving his tongue into my mouth. He pulled back and led me to the couch. He already had ordered us food and had a movie queued up.

“I hope you don't mind action movies.” I shook my head. I wasnt a fan, but I would put up with it for John.

After we finished our food, I cuddled up to John. He had a different smell from Sherlock. He smelled like a rugged man, like Old Spice and an expensive cologne. I put my head on his chest as we watched a car chase on the movie he picked. I could hear his heartbeat pick up when he started stroking my shoulder. I looked up at him and he placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. We finished up the movie and John offered that I pick the next one. I selected a horror movie, he wasn't too keen on watching a horror movie tonight, but I promised I would protect him from any monsters.

Half way through the movie, he started stroking my shoulder again. This time I sat up and moved to straddle him. He groaned when I made contact with his cock through his pants. I slowly grinned myself on him while pulling him in for a searing kiss. He groaned again causing me to become more wet. He grabbed at my waist and thrusted himself up to me causing me to cry out.

Suddenly the door to the apartment swung open and Sherlock was standing there. I quickly got off of John’s lap, my face going red from embarrassment. “Jesus christ,” Sherlock breathed. “I thought something horrible was happening up here.” He strode into the room and threw his keys on the table.

“Sherlock, you said you were on a case,” John said.

“I was. Now I'm not.” He sat in his chair.

“Do you want to go to my room?” John said quietly to me. I slightly nodded and followed him toward the stairs, refusing to look at Sherlock.

Once in John’s room, he closed and locked the door then pushed me on the bed, pulling my jeans off. His hand moved up and down my thigh, but he didn't waste any time to move my panties to the side and push one finger inside of me. I cried out from the sensation. “You’re so wet.” I really wanted it to be Sherlock saying these words to me, but John was a good guy who would treat me right. He slowly pumped his hand inside of me then added a second finger. I met his thrusts causing him to moan. He ignored my clit all together, causing me to groan in anguish. Sherlock wouldn't ignore my clit.

John pulled his fingers out of me and slid my panties down along with taking my shirt and bra off, leaving me completely nude on his bed. He pulled his shirt over his head and slid his pants and boxers down. He wasn't long, but extremely thick. I gulped, knowing this would be painful at first as I accommodated his girth. He grabbed a condom and slid it on his cock. He crawled on top of me and slowly began to push into my wetness. I moaned his name as he started to stretch me which caused him to groan my name. Once he was fully seated, he slowly pulled out and then slammed back into me over and over. I wasn't going to last very long and I could tell he wasn't either. He kept up a torturous pace, hitting my spot over and over until I cried out as my orgasm ripped through me. I could feel John getting closer and closer.

“I… Loren I'm going to come.” He looked down into my eyes and I nodded, wrapping my legs around his waist to push him further into me. He came with a grunt of my name. He pulled out and laid next to me. “Holy fuck.”

*****

By the time I got home, I knew I would have texts from Sherlock. I didn't want to even deal with him right now. I had a lovely time with John and wanted to live in the moment for a bit. Sherlock had sent me 3 texts, two of which were during sex with John.

_I am jerking off listening to you. I wish it was my name you were saying._   
_-S_

_Fuck, I need you right now. I want to be the one doing that to you. You would feel so good wrapped around my cock._   
_-S_

Then the last text just said a simple “hi,” sent 10 minutes ago. I groaned, why did my life have to be so complicated? I remember the days before I met Sherlock, before all this mess started. It was a simple life, one filled with many first dates, no second dates and working at the salon.

_You were listening?_   
_-L_

_Yes, I very much was. How was it?_   
_-S_

_That's not something you should be asking me_   
_-L_

_Why not?_   
_-S_

_I don't know. It's not something that I should be talking to my friend about._   
_-L_

_Well I want to know_   
_-S_

_Tell me how it was_   
_-S_

_It was fine._   
_-L_

_Just fine. Didn't sound like “fine”_   
_-S_

_Are you jealous, mister Holmes?_   
_-L_

_Yes. It should be me touching you like that. Let me come over_   
_-S_

_No_   
_-L_

_Well I'm leaving now to come over. It's up to you if you want to answer_   
_-S_

_Dont_   
_-L_

I didn't hear an answer. I waited for 20 minutes before there was a knock on my door. I didn't answer it, I wanted to remain faithful to John and I knew opening the door would cause all that to go out the window. The knocking soon turned to pounding. I got up and looked through the peephole. Sherlock was standing on the sidewalk, desperately trying to get in like a dog in heat.

“Go away Sherlock.”

I watched as he perked up. “No. Let me in.”

I slowly cracked the door and looked at him. “Sherlock, you know I can't let you in.”

“Please. We don't have to do anything, I just need to be close to you.” I mulled over what he said and slowly opened the door wide enough for him to slip in. Once I closed the door, he pressed me up against it. “I promise I wont do anything, I wont even kiss you unless you ask for it.” He backed up and strolled into my flat. He took a seat on the couch, motioning for me to sit next to him.

I took a seat next to him and turned on Netflix. He put his arm on the back of the couch. I scooted close to him and he wrapped his arm around me. This would be considered cheating, right? John and I weren't even a couple, we were just dating and getting to know one another. Sherlock pulled me in closer as I searched for something to watch. I settled on another horror film, he didn't seem to mind them where John practically cringed when I chose one.

We sat in a comfortable silence. I looked up at him, he was the most handsome man I ever laid eyes on. He looked down on me and smiled at me. We locked eyes for what felt like an eternity, neither of us wanting to be the first one to break eye contact. It was a heated stare and I could feel his heartbeat pick up. I felt myself getting more and more turned on by his stare. I exhaled loudly. “Okay kiss me.” He put his hand on my jaw and brought his lips down to mine. It started as a normal kiss, nothing special until he turned it into so much more. He dipped his tongue into my mouth, causing me to moan.

He brushed his hand on my hair. I slowly sat straight up and then moved to straddle him. He deepened the kiss as I sat on his lap. Sherlock rubbed my ass and pulled me closer to him. He put his hands on my waist and slowly moved me back and forth over his length. I could feel his very large erection through his jeans. I moaned into his mouth which caused him to smile. “I want you so bad,” he said.

I wanted him but I couldn't have him. I could never have him. “How bad?”

“So fucking bad. I want to fuck you so hard right now and your pulse tells me you want the same thing.”

“How?” I continued to egg him on.

“I want to take you right here on this couch.” He moved his hand to cup me above my legging. I already knew I was soaked and I might have soaked through the leggings. “Fuck you are soaking wet. Only for me, right?” I nodded. “Can I please feel you? I need to feel how wet you really are for me.” I gave a slight nod, knowing I shouldn't allow this to progress.

Sherlock brought his hand up to my waistband and slowly pushed his hand inside, never breaking eye contact. He felt me over my panties and groaned. He then pushed my panties to the side and was sliding his finger up and down my entrance. “Can I go farther?” I nodded again. He slowly slipped his middle finger deep inside of me. “Holy fuck! You are soaking wet. How I would kill to be deep inside of you.” He moved his finger in and out of me and used his thumb to rub my clit. I arched my back at the contact. We were both breathing hard as he continued to fuck me with his hand.

I palmed his erection over his jeans which elicited a deep moan. He added a second finger and I was close to screaming his name out. He found my spot and started rubbing it while continuing to rub my clit. “Shit shit shit.” I said over and over as I got closer.

“Come for me baby. Come all over my hand.” Hearing his deep voice caused my walls to clench around his fingers. We both groaned as I came saying his name. “Can I take you to the bedroom? Please. I'm begging you.”

“Yes.” When I answered, the angel on my shoulder slapped me across the face for agreeing to let him take me to my bedroom. I know, I'm a horrible person. We are about to hurt two people by doing this, but I couldn't stop myself. Sherlock grinned up at me and removed his hand from my pants. I almost ran to my bedroom with him close behind me. Once inside my bedroom, he put his hands on my waist and pulled me in for a passionate kiss, licking his way into my mouth. He pushed me down onto my bed and pulled my shirt over my head. He was pleased to see I had already removed my bra when I got home. He took my left nipple into his mouth and teased the other one with his fingers. I palmed his length over his jeans causing him to moan that vibrated through my entire body.

Sherlock grabbed my pants and pulled them down in one swift movement and then started unbuttoning his shirt and pulled it off. He had a nice body with a faint hint of abs. Sherlock removed his pants, leaving him standing in just boxer briefs with an impressive erection. He removed my panties and then was on top of me, pinning me to the bed. I wanted him so bad at this moment that I didn't want to wait for him. He ran his hand up and down my wetness, making me moan his name. He pulled me to the edge of the bed then got on his knees and spread my legs apart. His tongue connected with my clit causing me to buck off the bed. He used his right arm to hold me down on the mattress.

“Oh fuck,” I said when he took my clit into his mouth and started sucking on it. He let out a soft laugh that vibrated up to my head. Sherlock slipped two fingers deep inside of me, torturing me with his slow strokes. “Please go faster Sherlock,” I whined. He picked up his speed and soon I was coming onto his hand for a second time. He removed his fingers but did not remove his mouth. “Fuck me Sherlock.” He pretended to not hear me as he continued to lick and suck me. “I said fuck me Sherlock!” I said louder which caught his attention.

He pulled down his boxer briefs and his erection sprang free. He hovered over me. “Are you sure about this? Do you have a condom?” He asked. No I wasn't sure. I didn't want him to cheat on Becca with me, but I couldn't stop myself anymore.

“In the drawer.” He pulled it open and slipped a condom on, it barely fit over his cock. I made a mental note to buy bigger ones. He used the tip of his cock to run up and down my entrance and then slowly began to push into me. He was going far too slow for my liking so I wrapped my legs around his waist and used my heel to push him in quicker. He groaned at this contact. He pushed all the way inside of me and stilled, letting me adjust to his sheer size. He then started to move slowly, creating a slow and steady pace, his eyes never leaving mine. He watched me like a hawk, looking for any signs of discomfort. “Please go faster,” I begged.

“I don't want to hurt you.”

“You won't!”

He then slammed deep inside of me and pulled out all the way to slam back into me over and over. I cried out his name and met his thrusts. “Oh fuck,” he said. Hearing that caused my walls to clench down around him which elicited another “fuck.” He grabbed my legs and hoisted them onto his shoulders, which gave him a better angle to hit my spot over and over. I moaned his name, letting him know I was getting closer to another orgasm. This man has given me more orgasm than I have had this year alone. “I'm a close baby,” he breathed into my mouth.

“Come for me,” I said to him. He smiled and then stilled. “What's wrong?”

“I want this to last for a long time.” He then began to move again, creating another steady pace as he pounded into me. “You feel so good around me. You're so tight.”

“Yes I am,” I moaned. “You're so thick and long, I didn't think you would fit.”

“Fuck. I did. I slid so perfectly into your wet cunt.” He pulled all the way out of me and looked down to see himself slam back into me. He groaned at the sight of seeing his cock disappear deep inside of me. “I am going to come baby.” I loved hearing him call me baby. I groaned and arched my back into his chest. He pumped inside of me three more times before he was coming with a groan of my name. He collapsed on top of me and kissed my neck. We were both covered in a layer of sweat. Sherlock slowly removed himself from me and disposed of the condom then rejoined me in bed. “I want to do that again and again,” he said breathlessly.

“Me too.”

“Let me stay the night so I can fuck you in the morning too.”

“No you should go home.” He nodded, not putting up an argument for once. He pulled me tight into his arms. I ran my hands through his curls and pulled him down for a kiss. “I don't want you to go, but you should.” I rolled off the bed and gathered my clothes and slipped them back on. He pulled his shirt and pants on and followed me out to the living room. He kissed me at the door before he said his goodbyes and disappeared into the darkness of the night.


	7. Chapter 7

I hadn't heard from Sherlock for a few days. I was a little annoyed by this, was he just trying to get into my pants then ran off when he got what he wanted? John had invited me over multiple times, but I turned him down each time, trying my best to avoid Sherlock.

My phone rang and I saw on the screen it was Becca. “Hey Becs.”

“Hey Loren!”

“What are you up to?”

“Just hanging out with Sherlock. I missed talking to you.” My stomach dropped, I was almost hoping that Sherlock was on a case and couldn't talk to me, but no, he was here in London and was with my sister.

“I miss you too,” I mainly said that with Sherlock in mind. I missed him, but maybe it was a one and done thing and he doesn't want to see me again.

We chatted about the salon and I told her about what Charlie is up to. She asked if I wanted to do another double date, but I declined. I heard her say to Sherlock, “she doesn't want to do another double date.” Did that mean it was his idea to do the double date? I rang off with her and got ready for work. I felt miserable, I wanted to see him more than ever, but maybe this is a good thing, I couldn't be with him anyway.

I put on my headphones, every song reminded me of him. I listened to “Honeybee” by The Head and The Heart. I wanted to cry. The song reminded me of Sherlock in every way. Why was I acting like this? I have always been a strong female that doesn't need a man in her life. I undressed from the dress I had on, I didn't want to be pretty today. I slid on a band shirt, ripped jeans and combat boots. Who was I trying to impress anyway?

When I arrived to work, Charlie whistled at me as he looked me up and down. “There's the Loren I know!”

“Yes, I'm back.” I wore darker makeup today and bright red lipstick.

“How about we go out tonight?”

“Where to?” I sat in the salon chair, waiting for our first customer.

“How about that bar down the street, The Edge.” It was the bar across the street from Sherlock’s flat.

“Why not?” I said with a smile.

The day went by quickly, a customer gave me his number. He was definitely the type I typically dated, tall, dark hair and tattooed. Charlie tried to convince me to call him, but I said I would think about it. I wasn't about to jump to the next guy right after Sherlock.

Charlie walked me home and hung out with me before we were due to leave for the bar. I kept looking at the guy’s number in my hand. I felt like I was in a love triangle with John and Sherlock and now I added this handsome stranger to the mix. I knew that John and I would never last, I wasn't physically attracted to him like I was with Sherlock and this man, Damon.

“Fuck it,” I said out loud and started a text to Damon. Charlie pounded on the couch with a huge smile plastered on his face.

_Hey, it's Loren from the salon._   
_-L_

He responded right away.

_Oh hey Loren! How are you?_   
_-Damon_

_Good. We are about to go to The Edge. Want to meet me there?_   
_-L_

_Yes_   
_-Damon_

“Okay, he's meeting us at The Edge.”

Charlie howled and jumped up from the couch. “This is going to be great. You guys would make the most beautiful couple.”

I laughed, yes we would, but I would also make a beautiful couple with Sherlock.

*****

Charlie and I entered the bar and I began to scan the room for Damon. He was sitting in the corner, looking out at people dancing. I kept the same outfit I had on earlier, except I changed the shirt into a different band shirt that was torn low down to my breasts. He turned to us with a smile and kissed me on the cheek. He smelled like an expensive cologne which made my knees go weak.

“Have a seat,” he said to Charlie and I. I sat next to him, a little bit closer than I intended.

“Charlie, are you going to dance?” I looked at him and wink and then nodded my head in the direction of Damon almost to say “please leave us alone for a bit.”

Charlie stood up, “actually, yes I am.” Charlie ran to the dance floor and already was dancing with a handsome young guy.

“He's quite a character.” Damon said with a smile.

“Yes, he's an odd one, but he's my best friend.”

“You look very beautiful tonight. Im very lucky to be out here with you.”

I felt my heart start beating quickly in my chest. “Im lucky to be here with you. I usually don't get asked out at work.”

“I'm glad I could do it.” He kissed my cheek and hovered there for a second. Though it was the first day of meeting him, I so wanted to makeout with him right here at the table. I need a distraction from Sherlock and Damon could be that distraction. I turned my head and placed a light kiss on his lips. Damon opened his eyes and looked into mine before putting his hand on the back of my head and pulling me into a deep kiss.

The whole time, it felt like there were people watching us. The whole room was probably watching our every move, but that was just my paranoia talking. Recently, I felt like someone has been watching me. I may need to go see my therapist soon to talk through these issues.

He released me from the kiss and smiled at me. “Want to get out of here?” I nodded.

I let Charlie know that Damon and I were leaving and he gave me the thumbs up while continuing to dance with a very good looking guy. Damon took me by the hand and dragged me out of the bar. Once the summer air hit my face, Damon pushed me against the wall and kissed me causing people to clap for us. I blushed and laughed. He held my hand tight and took me around the corner into an ally. He kissed me again, shoving me against the wall and grinding himself into me. I gasped after feeling his erection. “Come back to my place,” Damon said. I started to have second thoughts on this, if I wanted to wait for Sherlock, this would not be a good idea.

“I think Im just going to go home.”

“What the fuck. I thought you wanted to leave the bar to go to my place?”

“I'm having second thoughts on that. I will text you.” I ran from him down the street in my combat boots.

When I arrived at my flat, I saw a figure sitting on the ground outside of my door. I saw the curly hair and knew it was Sherlock. I slowly approached him. “What do you want?”

He looked up at me and then stood up. He towered over me, clearly upset about something. “Who was that guy?”

“What guy?” I knew he was talking about Damon.

“The guy you were at the bar with.”

“How do you know I was with a guy?”

“Because I followed you in. You didn't stay for long.”

“He's a customer I met today.”

“So you just hook up with random customers now?”

“For one, he gave me his number and I like him. Two, why do you care? You and I are nothing, you made that very clear.”

Hurt spread across his face. “I want to be with you, I really do, but I don't want to hurt Becca. Please try to understand, I do have real feelings for you, more powerful than I've felt for anyone in my life.”

“You have feelings for me?”

He stepped closer and held my hand. “You wouldn't believe how much I like you.” He leaned down and kissed me.

“Oh so you didn't want to hook up with me because you already have someone waiting for you,” I turned around to see Damon standing behind me.

Sherlock stood taller all of a sudden as Damon pushed his way to get into Sherlock’s face. I stepped in between them and tried to push Damon back but Sherlock gently pushed me out of the way and shoved him. Damon cocked his arm back and swung at Sherlock who quickly dodged it and slammed his fist into Damon’s stomach. “Stop,” I yelled but neither of them listened to me. Sherlock’s fist connected with Damon’s jaw and Damon fell to the ground. I knelt down to check on him. “Just go home Damon.” Sherlock slammed his fist against the wall and was about to kick Damon until I stood in front of him and told him no.

I opened the door to my apartment and pulled Sherlock in. He still had fury in his eyes. I sat him on the couch and told him to calm down. He took a few deep breaths and I could see him turning back into the guy I fell for. I smiled at him. “Would you like a drink?” He shook his head. “Okay, what about I patch up your hand?” His knuckles were bloody after punching a brick wall. I took him with me to the bathroom and ran his hand under water. I then did my best to dab up the blood with a tissue and apply a bandage. As I was doing all of this, he put his hand under my chin and pulled my face up to his and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

“You look so beautiful today.”

“We need to talk Sherlock.” I didn't say anything else, I finished wrapping his hand then walked into the living room with him following right behind me.

We sat down on the couch and I took my boots off. “Listen. You disappeared after we had sex. I don't know what that was about, but it really hurt me. I thought we had something special, but I think I was wrong all along.”

“You weren't wrong. I know I fucked up, I should have contacted you, but I was afraid. I'm falling for someone that isnt my girlfriend, that's scary for me.”

“I don't want it to be scary, but at the same time, you need to pick between me and my sister. I can't keep doing this. I can't be with someone that loves someone else.”

He looked down at his hands and quietly said, “I don't love Becca.”

“You don't? I thought you did. She loves you.”

“I don't love her though. Love is not an emotion I am capable of.” My heart broke. That means he will never love me though I love him.

“Oh.”

He looked up at me, alarmed. “No, not like that. I didn't think I was capable of love or feelings in general… until I met you.”

My heart exploded. “Until you met me?”

“I love you, I have for some time now,” Sherlock said.

“I love you too.” I smiled at him.

He stood up. “I have to go. I'm actually on a case right now, but when I saw you with that guy, I had to come see you.” He walked to the front door and turned around and planted a soft kiss on my lips. I wanted a little more so I pulled him down to me, causing him to moan into my mouth. He released me. “I really have to go.” I nodded and opened the door for him.

“Bye,” I said. He waved to me and I closed the door.

*****

Later that night, I got a text from Sherlock.

_Hey baby_   
_-S_

I love when he calls me baby.

_Hey_   
_-L_

_I want you. I should have ignored the case and stay to fuck you._   
_-S_

_No, I want you to focus on your work before me._   
_-L_

_But I want to be with you. All of you._   
_-S_

_You do?_   
_-L_

_Yes._   
_-S_

Soon he was calling me. I answered on the third ring. “Hey you.”

“Hey.”

“How was your case?”

“It was boring.

“Boring? I doubt that.” I said. He exhaled but didn't respond. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not really.”

“Fine.” I tried not to sound annoyed with him, but he doesn't like to open up. I used to be like that until I opened the salon. I found customers like to hear about your life and they like to talk about their life.

“I miss you,” he said.

“I miss you too.”

“I want to touch you right now. I miss the feeling of your skin against mine and my cock in your wet pussy. When can I see you again?”

“I don't know. Maybe we should talk about things. I don't want to hurt my sister so … I either need you to break up with her or we just remain friends. I can't keep doing this to her. I love you so much, but I love my sister more. I don't like seeing her hurt and I know for a fact this would hurt her.”

“I don't want to break up with her because I am comfortable, but I don't want to lose you either. Can you give me some time to think things over?”

“I suppose but I won't wait for long.”

Silence came across the phone. “What about you and John? Aren't you an item?”

“No. I haven't seen him in a week and rarely speak to him. Do you want me to be with John?”

“No, I want you to be with me, but maybe for the time being, if you are with John, I have an excuse to see you more.”

“So you would be okay with John kissing me? With John fucking me?”

“Well no, but it's the best I can do right now. Plus, I'm sure you would be thinking of me the entire time. Did you think about me when you two had sex?”

“Um… Yes. I've thought about you since the day I met you. When I kiss another guy, I imagine it's you I'm kissing. What about you? Do you think about me?”

“Yes! All the fucking time.”

“Even with Becca?”

“Especially with Becca.” I moaned at the thought of him thinking about me. “Do you like that? Do you like to know that when I'm hard, I am thinking about you? Do you like knowing that when I'm stroking myself, it's you I think about?” I could hear him move, likely climbing into bed.

“Yes.” I heard the sound of his belt being undone.

“I'm touching myself now just thinking about you. I can't stop thinking about your wet pussy. I want to be back inside you so bad, you make me so hard. Please touch yourself.”

I complied and slowly took my leggings off, I was already wet and soaked through my panties. I began rubbing circles around my clit. I moaned at the sensation, letting Sherlock know that I was touching myself.

“Imagine it's my fingers touching you, rubbing you and entering you.” He exhaled loudly and I could hear his breath hitch as he was getting closer. “God you would feel so good wrapped around my cock right now. I want you to ride me so hard and then I want to fuck you even harder. I would pull all the way out and then slam back into your tight pussy.” I inserted two fingers inside of me and began stroking my spot, causing me to spasm. “Tell me what you are doing.”

“Im rubbing my clit.”

“Fuck yes.”

“I'm thinking about you doing this to me, I wish you were here right now. I want you to fuck me for a long time.”

“I'm a close baby,” Sherlock said.

“Me too,” I breathed. We didn't say anything else as we slowly approached our orgasms. I kept thinking about this being Sherlock which caused me to finally reach my climax. I moaned into the phone as I came around my fingers.

“Fuck you sound so sexy,” he said with a ragged breath. Sherlock moaned my name, making me want to come again. “I'm about to come baby.” He groaned out loud, signaling that he was at his climax. Silence fell over the phone for what felt like forever. “God that was so good. I really wish I was there with you right now to hold you.”

“Me too. I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	8. Chapter 8

Christmas has fallen over London, the shops were bustling and the town was lit up in Christmas lights. I loved this time of year, I closed my salon a week before Christmas and went back to my flat to pack to go to my parent’s house for the holiday. Becca and I planned to spend a few days at my parent’s house. Becca was bringing Sherlock with her which made me nervous. I didn't like to be around him when he was with Becca, my jealousy spikes around them.

I boarded a train and made my way to my parents house. Becca already told me they have arrived and there was a big surprise waiting for me at the house. I could barely contain my excitement when I swung the door open and was greeted by Becca. She hugged me tight and had the dumbest smile plastered on her face. I hugged my mom and dad, Sherlock was nowhere in sight. “Where's Sherlock?” I asked.

“Oh he's downstairs with your surprise.” Becca rang out. She grabbed me by the arm and skipped to the basement. My parents have a beautiful basement, fully furnished with a nice flat screen and two couches. I saw Sherlock who was facing me when I walked down the stairs. There was a man with his back to me that was talking to Sherlock. Once they heard me, Sherlock gave me a slight smile and the man turned around. I was standing face to face with my ex, Mike. I froze in my spot. Mike had caused me so much hurt in the past. He had cheated on me and treated me like shit. He made me believe there was something wrong with me and that I was a freak. He didn't like my tattoos or my clothes and made sure he brought that up every second that he could.

“Hi Loren.” I finished walking down the stairs, staring between Sherlock and Mike.

“What the hell are you doing here?”

Mike turned to Becca who had her arm around Sherlock. “Can we have some privacy?” Becca nodded and was about to walk up the stairs when I held my hand up.

“No, stay. I don't want to be in a room alone with Mike.” Becca stopped in her tracks. I turned my attention back to Mike. “What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to see you. I haven't talked to you for some time and I wanted to apologize for everything that happened in our past. I've really grown since then and I want to fight to get you back. I will do anything to have you back with me. I was a fool to let someone like you go.” I blushed. I was very embarrassed by what he was saying. He treated me like shit the last few months of our relationship and I had to end it. I had to put an end to my misery.

“I don't want to be back with you.”

“I'm not taking no for an answer. I want to fight for you. Plus, Becca said you are single right now and have been on many crummy dates. I want to prove to you that I have changed.” He motioned toward the couch, “can we sit and talk?” I looked to Becca and Sherlock. Sherlock’s eyes were burning through mine, I could see the jealousy on his face and the anger in his eyes. Becca kept smiling and nodding at me.

“Yeah that's fine. You guys can go upstairs now.” It was worth hearing him out, maybe he really has changed.

Becca turned and headed upstairs, Sherlock wouldn't move. He kept looking at me, clearly wanting to stay and protect me from this man. “Come on Sherlock. Let them have privacy.” Sherlock looked at Mike, shooting daggers at him, and then followed behind Becca.

Mike took my hand and walked me to the couch. “You look gorgeous by the way. You haven't changed, you still are the most beautiful woman on earth.”

“Thanks. So I'm giving you this time to convince me that you have changed.”

“I have changed. I quit my job and found a least stressful career, I did some real soul searching after we broke up. I couldn't get over how I treated you. I tried to reach out many times, but I will admit that I was chickenshit and never sent the texts. I wanted to completely change before I met you again. I have been in contact with Becca and she would tell me all the horrible dates you went on and I figured they would be terrible since we are soulmates. I really love you, and I promise to be 100% faithful to you. I was an idiot back then, I'm not that man anymore, I promise I have changed. I love you so much. I will kick myself if I leave here without you on my arm. Just let me prove to you that I am different.”

I mulled it over. I didn't trust him, not by any means. He was still as handsome as he once was. He always knew how to dress well and he still smelled the same, clearly using the same cologne that he used when we were together. He scooted closer to me and put his hand on my knee. I didn't want to give him another shot, but why not? If he really has changed, then I want to be back with him. He was once my soulmate, we had the best time together until he started to change.

“Fine. But we aren't boyfriend and girlfriend. I want to date first before I make a commitment to you again.”

“Yes, that’s fine. Can I hug you?”

“Yes,” I smiled at him. He wrapped me in a tight hug. I did miss this, I felt like I was transported back to two years ago. He kissed my cheek, making me blush again, but this time not from embarrassment.

He kept his face close to mine and whispered, “you really are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met.” He released me and said, “so tell me about what has happened since I last spoke to you.”

I gave him an update on the salon and how amazing Charlie has been. I told him about some of the dates I went on, especially the worst one, Mason. I told him about how he hid a lot from me and how Sherlock could read him right away. “Now I'm just working hard and coming home,” I left out the fact that I go out to the bar almost every night with Anny and Charlie.

“Do you want to go upstairs?” I nodded. He kept his hand on the small of my back as he guided me up the stairs and into the living room where Becca and Sherlock were seated. My parents were making a lot of noise in the kitchen, likely cooking dinner.

Becca leaned in close to me, her back turned to Sherlock. “So are you back together?” I looked into Sherlock’s eyes. I could see hurt starting to cloud them.

“Not really,” was all I said. I saw a small smirk appear on Sherlock’s face. I knew he would be happy about that, that's why I said it louder than a whisper so he could hear it, but not Mike.

We talked for a while until dinner was ready. We took our seats at the table with Sherlock sitting across from me and Mike sitting to my right. He put his hand on my thigh and made me jump. I laughed and looked at Mike. “Quit it,” I said with a laugh. I turned back to see Sherlock’s eyes burning through mine.

The dinner was awkward. Sherlock didn't speak the entire time and barely ate, Mike continued to touch me when I really wanted it to be Sherlock, and my parents asked Becca and I a million questions about the current status of our lives. I explained that that salon has really taken off and that they should come and see it. My parents were never the loving type, they both were strict growing up so I couldn't see them ever coming to my salon to support me. They kept in their comfortable bubble and never left it.

After dinner, everyone decided they wanted to go out shopping. I decided to not go because I don't deal well with crowds, especially Christmas Eve crowds. Becca seemed happy that I wasn't going, probably because she still had to buy stuff for me. Mike decided he wanted to drive to his parents and would be back tomorrow night to celebrate Christmas with me. Sherlock also decided to stay back, making the excuse that he wasn't feeling too well and cited the fact that he didn't eat much at dinner because he isn't feeling well.

I said goodbye to everyone, kissing Mike on the cheek as they left. I returned to the living room and sat on the couch looking at my phone. I already had a text from Mike telling me he had a great time and can't wait to see me tomorrow. Sherlock sat next to me, his leg touching my leg. We sat in comfortable silence, just in case my parents and Becca returned because they forgot something. After some time passed, Sherlock finally spoke. “You aren't really considering getting back with Mike, are you?”

“I am.”

“He cheated on you.”

“And you cheat on Becca. So what difference does it make?” I turned my phone off and placed it on the table next to me. “Can we just enjoy this time together and not argue?”

“Yes,” he pulled me so I was straddling him. “I want you so bad right now. Take me to your bedroom.”

I ground down on his growing erection. He groaned and looked up at me as I moved back and forth on his lap, rubbing his erection between my legs. “Are you sure you want to go to my room?”

“Yes,” he breathed.

I got off of him and grabbed his hand and brought him up to my room. It was nicely decorated, my parents turned it into a guest room after I moved out. “This was my room, but my parents got rid of my stuff and turned it into a guest room.” I sat on the bed. Sherlock looked around and then turned to me and pushed me down on the bed.

“It's a nice room.” He moved his mouth to mine and let his tongue slip into my mouth. He started to rub me over my leggings, making me whine. I knew that I was wet but I didn't know how wet. “Fuck you are wet already. Hopefully this is for me and not Mike.”

“Only for you.”

“Good.” He continued to rub me as he trailed kisses down my jaw and too my neck. He sucked there for a bit until he moved to remove my shirt. He threw it on the floor and undid my bra. “Im going to fuck you so hard, you wont be able to walk. And when Mike asks why you are walking funny, you will tell him that's because you were fucked so good.” He shoved his hand into my pants, showing no restraint and no gentleness. He traced his finger up and down my entrance, he let out a low groan. I quickly undid he belt and pulled his pants down. I wrapped my hands around his cock and gave it a quick stroke. “Jesus,” he said. “I need to be inside of you now.”

He pulled my pants all the way down, leaving me completely nude on the bed. He slipped his shirt over his head. He froze. “What's wrong?”

“I don't have a condom.”

“I'm clean and I'm on birth control.”

“Im clean as well.” He kissed me deeply as he used his cock to rub up and down my entrance, gathering wetness on the tip. “Are you ready?” I nodded, I was eager to have him back inside of me. He slowly began pushing into me which caused me to arch my back. “You are so fucking tight. You feel so good around me.” He pushed all the way inside of me until he was as deep as he could be. “Christ,” he moaned. “This feels so amazing.” It really did feel amazing without a condom. He slowly pulled all the way out and slammed back into me making me scream out.

“Oh my god,” I said when he was fully back inside of me. He reached his hand down and started to rub circles on my clit. He continued pulling out and slamming back into me as he bit down on my neck, making me scream again. “I'm going to come!” I said with a shout.

“Come for me baby,” he started a fast, hard pace, rubbing me in time with his thrusts.

My walls clenched around him. “Sher….Sherlock..” I moaned.

“That's it baby.” He breathed while looking down at me. I ran my hands through his hair, knowing he was also getting close. “No one will do this to you. Only me.”

“Only you,” I said in a moan.

He pulled all the way out again and looked down watching himself disappear in me. “Fuck,” he whispered at the sight. His movements became more frantic and faster as he pumped three more times inside of me before he was coming with a shout of my name. He fell on top of me, keeping his weight on his elbows. He pulled me in for another kiss and then slowly removed himself. He then inserted a finger inside of me. “You're soaked in my come,” he moaned as he moved his finger in and out of me. He looked up at me. “That's the first time I've come inside someone without a condom. I never want to wear a condom with you again.” He removed his finger. I brought his hand to my mouth and sucked on the finger that was just inside of me. I could feel him getting hard again against my leg. “You are so sexy.”

I sat up and pulled my clothes back on as he did the same. We made our way downstairs to the living room. “We can watch TV if you’d like so we aren't sitting in silence.”

“Yes.” I put my legs on his lap. I didn't have the TV volume turned up high so I could hear car doors close. Sherlock kept looking at me as I flipped through channels.

“What?” I said.

“You are the love of my life I think. I think you are my soulmate. I never believed in any of that until I met you.”

“I know you are my soulmate.”

“What are you going to do about Mike?”

“I'm not sure yet. I figured I would go out with him a few times, it couldn't hurt.”

“What do you mean? It would hurt me.”

“You don't get to pull that card while you are dating my sister. If you loved me so much, why are you still with Becca. You must have some sort of feelings for her!” I finally spoke my mind.

“I don't have a reason to break up with her.”

“Yes you do. You dont love her.”

He thought about it for a second. “Okay fine. Let's say we do break up, then what? We can't date, at least not publicly. Your sister could find out that we are hanging out and will get very suspicious.”

“I don't need us to be public!”

“I want us to be,” he said. “I want to show you off to the world. I want the world to be jealous that I get to come home with you every night.”

“That won't ever happen and you know it. Maybe we are just meant to sleep together and not actually date. I don't see it working out.”

“What do you mean?”

“You are smart, deduce.” I wanted to be with him, but if I dated him, I would hurt Becca. She is very protective and would never let me date him without ruining our sister bond. I would rather lose Sherlock over Becca.

“Then you think things should just stay the way they are?”

“I guess so.”

*****

Christmas day came. We opened presents in the morning and started cooking for dinner. Mike showed up around 3, kissing me on the forehead when he came inside. I wanted things to work with Sherlock, and I really wished I met him before Becca did, but that's not how things worked out. She got to him before I could. I watched as Becca was all over Sherlock, kissing him with such passion and force that it broke my heart. I watched as my soulmate made out with someone else. I couldn't handle this. I grabbed Mike’s hand and dragged him with me to the basement and slammed the door. I knew this would get Sherlock’s attention.

Mike seemed surprised by my actions but he also seemed very happy that he could get some alone time with me. “We should talk.” I said when we got to the couches.

“Okay about what?”

“I'm not sure,” I laughed. I wasn't sure, I just took him to the basement in the heat of the moment to get back at Sherlock. “Do you really want to get back together?”

“More than anything baby,” it didn't sound right with Mike calling me baby. I only liked hearing it come from Sherlock’s mouth, but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. I was determined to cut things off with him and let him and Becca be happy together. I couldn't ruin things for her.

“Okay,” I pulled him in for a peck that slowly transformed into something much more than a simple peck. He was soon trying to stick his tongue in my mouth which I allowed him to. Kisses with Mike were always good, he was one of the most experienced kissers I have been with. He knew what I liked and what I didnt. He pulled my bottom lip into his mouth, making me moan. I moved to straddle him, kissing him with more passion.

I heard the door to the basement open and Becca and Sherlock came down. “Go away Becca,” I said, still sitting on Mike’s lap. Sherlock showed hurt and anguish on his face at seeing us.

“No, I want to spend time with you guys. Lets watch a movie!”

“Fine,” I said getting off of Mike’s lap and sitting close to him.

“Yay!” Becca said and brought Sherlock to the other couch. Becca put on a christmas movie that we’ve seen a thousand times. Becca was the only one focused on the movie, Mike was focused on me and Sherlock was focused on us. Mike kissed my neck, making me laugh. Becca shushed us and turned her attention back to the TV. Sherlock never let his gaze move from us. Mike kept rubbing my leg and then pulled a blanket over us, hiding his hands underneath as he rubbed the inside of my leg. Sherlock cleared his throat, trying to get my attention as I looked into Mike’s eyes. He cleared his throat again and I looked over at him while Mike kept looking at me. He raised one eyebrow, almost as if to say “stop it now.” I shook my head and went back to holding Mike’s hand as he stroked me thigh, getting very close to my pussy. It sent chills down my spine.

“Do you want to go upstairs to your room?” he asked into my ear. He said it quietly enough so Becca and Sherlock couldn't hear it but I knew that Sherlock was deducing what he just said to me.

“That wouldn't be a good idea,” I said. “It's far too soon for me.” He nodded in response. I turned my attention back to the movie, but I could feel Sherlock and Mike looking at me which made me uncomfortable. I exhaled and got off the couch to go upstairs and grab a snack. I heard someone following behind me, I quickly turned around and saw Sherlock standing behind me. “What?” I said to him in the dining room. I could hear my parents cooking in the kitchen.

“Come with me to the guest room.”

“No. Whatever you have to say, say it now.”

“Please don't do what you are doing.”

“Listen,” I said in a hushed tone so no one could hear us, “I have history with Mike. I like him, I can't be with you when you are taken. You need to understand that. I'm not going to wait around for you.”

“Im sorry, I really am. I wish things were different.”

“So do I,” I walked into the kitchen and said hi to my parents. I grabbed a bag of popcorn and put it in the microwave. I waited until they were done popping and then poured the bag into a bowl. I carried the bowl out of the kitchen to find Sherlock still in the dining room. “What?” I said.

He moved closed to me and pulled me in for a hug. “I love you so much,” he whispered in my ear. “I will always love you. You are my soulmate.”

I pushed past him and walked down the stairs. I wanted to be with him so bad that it hurts. I'm sure he feels the same way as I do. I offered the bowl to Becca who gladly took it. Mike held open the blanket and I sat next to him. He covered me with it and began stroking my thigh again, laughing every once in a while at the movie. Him and Becca were so focused on the movie that they didnt notice Sherlock and I eye fucking each other. I watched as he pulled his phone out, typed something, and then my phone vibrated. I turned away from Mike and looked at it.

_I want to fuck you so bad right now on this couch_  
_-S_

_I looked up at him, my face going red with embarrassment. I typed out:_

_How would you want to do it?_  
_-L_

_I want you on top of me_  
_-S_

_I want that too_  
_-L_

I put my phone away and turned my attention back to the TV. My mom called down to us that dinner is ready. We all sprung up and headed upstairs, Mike keeping his arm around me the entire time. We sat and ate dinner, Mike telling us of his latest adventures making Sherlock roll his eyes. My mom told us about how work has been at the hospital while Becca told us about her work.

Once dinner was over, we retired into the living room. My dad stayed in the kitchen to clean the dishes. Mike kept his arm around my waist and kept whispering things in my ear like how beautiful I looked and how much he missed this. I don't know what my future holds with Mike, I want to be with him, but not if that ruins things with Sherlock. Sherlock seems to understand that I am not going to wait for him and that I wouldn't date him anyway.

By the time the night was over, I was dreading boarding a train back home. Becca offered to drive me back, but I didn't want to be stuck in a car with her and Sherlock for longer than an hour. “Why don't I drive you home, Loren?” Mike chimed in. I wouldn't mind being stuck in the car with Mike.

“Really? Thanks. I didn't want to overcrowd Becca and Sherlock plus, now you don't have to drive home alone!”

Sherlock looked defeated when I accepted Mike’s offer. “It's not bother Loren, you can ride with us if you want,” Becca offered.

“No, it's fine. I don't want Mike to drive alone this late at night.”

I said my goodbyes, hugging my mom and dad and Becca. I turned to Sherlock and held my arms out. I gave him a tight hug and whispered, “I love you,” in his ear. The rest of the family didn't notice because they were all saying their goodbyes. Sherlock looked down at me, smiled and lipped “I love you too” to me.

I got in the car with Mike and he turned on the radio. We drove in silence, which I was happy with. I felt my phone vibrate over and over, likely Sherlock checking up on me. We finally arrived at my flat. Mike kissed me goodbye and I walked inside. I checked my phone, it was Sherlock, asking me to not invite Mike up tonight. I wasn't even considering it. I wanted to be with Sherlock, I wasn't about to mess that up.


	9. Chapter 9

The weeks passed and I spent a lot of time with Mike. We fell into the same routine we once had, but now he was a lot nicer to me. We still havent had sex, I told him I wanted to wait on that until I am ready. I wasn't sure when I would be ready, part of me feels like I need to ask Sherlock for permission. Mike was spending the day with me and we decided to go to a bar tonight after dinner. The bar was packed; it was the normal one that I've been going to across from Sherlock’s flat. Mike went to order us drinks and I pulled out my phone.

_We need to talk, come over tonight._   
_-L_

He didn't respond, which was surprising. He always responded right away to me. I waited with my phone on the table, practically willing for it to vibrate. Mike returned with our drinks. We sat in relative silence, I wanted to talk to Sherlock right now. My phone finally vibrated after waiting a half an hour for it.

_I can't tonight. I'm on a case._   
_-S_

_Okay… It's about Mike, so whenever you can, let me know_   
_-L_

_I will try tonight_   
_-S_

When it had to do with Mike, it was suddenly more important which hurt my feelings. He didn't want to come over if it was just to come over and keep me company. Mike walked me home and kissed me at the door. I knew he wanted to be invited up for a nightcap, but I decided against it until I talked to Sherlock. Once I closed my door, there was a knock at it. I opened it to reveal Sherlock standing in front of me in a long coat with his collar popped up. He must have been waiting in the alley for me to return home.

I stepped aside and let him in. “I cant stay for long,” he said. “I'm on a very important case that needs my full attention.”

“Im going to have sex with Mike soon, I just wanted you to hear it from me and not from a text.”

“No youre not.”

“Yes, Sherlock, I am.”

“No youre not. Youre mine, you cant have sex with him.”

“Sherlock, I want to. I want to have sex with him. He is my boyfriend after all. I want to be able to be intimate with him. You can be intimate with Becca all you want and I never tell you no, but I can't have the same thing with Mike? How is that fair?”

“I know it isn't, but I couldn't fathom thinking about you with another man, not after I told you I love you.”

“It's going to happen Sherlock. It just is. I want to be with him, if that means that I no longer can talk to you, then so be it. But I'm not going to wait around for you, we are never going to be able to happen.”

Sherlock hung up on me. I knew this conversation would make him angry, but I didn't think it would be enough for him to hang up on me.

*****

It's been 3 weeks and I still haven't heard a word from Sherlock which shattered my heart. I didn't tell Mike what happened, but he knew something was wrong because I would go to work and then get right back into bed. I cried myself to sleep most nights and the worst part was that I had no one I could talk to about it. I would talk to Charlie, but he has a big mouth and I haven't spoken to Anny in weeks and shes very close to Becca. I had no one. I felt completely alone.

Every night, I laid in bed crying my eyes out thinking about Sherlock. I wanted him to be in my life. If that means kicking Mike to the curb, I would. I would do anything to have him back with me, but he was being stubborn. I didnt want to have sex with Mike if it mean losing Sherlock forever.

There was a knock on my door, I knew it wasnt Mike because he went to his parent’s house for the weekend. It could be Sherlock! I threw my covers off of me and bolted down the steps and pulled the door open. I know the state I was in, I was dressed in pajamas with no makeup on and puffy eyes. John was on the other side of the door. I stared at him for what felt like forever and then said, “hi John,” with a sniffle.

“He misses you.” John pushed past me into my flat. “He won't eat, he barely sleeps. He wont tell me what's wrong but I know it has to do with you. You need to talk to him.”

“He has ignored my calls and texts.”

“Well you need to try harder. Whatever happened between you two is killing him.”

I sniffled. “I can't get him to talk to me so I sort of gave up.”

John stepped close to me. “Don't give up on him. I know you have a new boyfriend, I think that is crushing his heart. He hasn't come out and said it to me, but he is really in love with you. I can tell. He tries to hide it when he texts you, but I know it's you he's texting when his face lights up.”

I exhaled. “What do you want me to say, John? I can't get him to talk to me and I'm finally healing from all of this,” I lied. I would never heal or get over Sherlock.

John stepped even closer to me and looked deep into my eyes. “You aren't healing. You aren't over him, I can see you were just crying and you’ve probably been crying every night for weeks now. Just call him please.” John stepped away and opened the front door. “I'm going to tell him I came here and to answer your call.”

John left. I decided against calling Sherlock right away. I needed time to myself and I sincerely did want to heal from all of this. I wanted to get over Sherlock, there's no future there so why am I wasting my time?

I went back into my bedroom and laid down, I tried my hardest to not think of a curly head detective, but I failed. All I could think about was being with him and laughing at his oddness. I decided to turn on music to drown out my thoughts but every song reminded me of him. I listened to the song “Charlie” by Mallrat. I played it on repeat as I thought about all the good times Sherlock and I had together. I thought of the day he helped me home when I was drinking too much, I thought about our first time together and all the times he begged to have me. I should have let him take me everytime he asked. I loved him and I hoped that I would soon get over these feelings for him.

Mike was trying to call me but I ignored his call. He knew something was going on with me but I refused to tell him what it was. He probably thought someone in my life died by the way I was acting. I wonder if Sherlock is acting differently around Becca?

I decided to call Becca to see how Sherlock is doing. John is going to tell me that Sherlock is hurt, but was that how he acted around Becca? Becca answered on the first ring. “Hey Loren,” she sounded sad.

“What's wrong?”

“Just shit with Sherlock.”

“Oh no, what's happening?”

“He's just been very distant. I haven't seen him in weeks and he never answers my call. I don't know what I did wrong. I love him so much but I can feel him detaching.”

“I'm sure it is something work related.”

“I don't know about that. It sounds like he wants to break up with me.”

I didn't know what to say to that. What if he really was going to break up with her? Then what? “I doubt that. I hate to cut this short, but I have to go, someone is at my door,” I lied. Once we hung up, I jumped up on the bed in excitement. I should be excited that my sister is hurting, but I wanted to enjoy this one moment of happiness.

I was close to texting Sherlock but stopped myself. I decided that I would let him make the first move. But what if he never makes that first move? Crap. He didn't seem like the type that would make the first move. I groaned and pulled my phone out.

_John stopped by_   
_-L_

I didn't hear a response and I didnt expect one. I was going to try to talk to him a few times and if he ignored me, then I would take that as we are not meant for each other.

*****

Four days passed, I tried to contact Sherlock each day and he ignored me, so I decided to cheer myself up. I called Charlie and asked if he wanted to go shopping to spruce up my wardrobe. He happily agreed. We met outside of a store in town that sold a lot of band shirts and jeans. Charlie rolled his eyes when he met me there. “I thought you wanted to spruce up your wardrobe, not buy the same shit.”

“It's what makes me comfortable.”

“You are a mystery sometimes.”

We entered the shop. I was finally feeling myself again. I decided to get over Sherlock because talking to him was like talking to a wall, he refused to answer me so I gave up.

“You seem a lot happier,” he said as I was in the changing room. I had selected some goth attire and some flannel shirts.

“I am. Finally.”

“Can you tell me now why you were so upset?”

“No. You have a loud mouth,” I laughed.

“Are you still seeing Mike?”

“Yes. Ive been distant from him, so I am taking him out tonight to apologize for my craziness.”

“Where are you going?”

“To a restaurant down the street from my house.”

“Very nice.”

I checked out, spending over the amount that I wanted to, but it was for a good cause. It cheered me up. I said goodbye to Charlie with a hug and a thank you for being such a good friend. I made my way back home when I thought I saw Sherlock. I looked up and the figure was gone. I felt uncomfortable all of a sudden, like he was following me now. I quickly let myself into my flat, locking the door twice behind me.

I threw my bags on the bed and called Mike to confirm that we are going out tonight. He seemed very excited to take me out. I dressed in the same black dress I wore when I first met Sherlock. Part of me wanted to throw this dress away, hoping that would help me get over him, but I hung onto it and the memory of it.

Mike showed up at my door and pulled me in for a quick kiss. He looked very dashing tonight, dressed in a fitted suit without a tie and his hair slicked back. I smiled at him as he told me how beautiful I looked tonight. We walked to the restaurant with his arm on my waist. He almost felt foregin to me, which was my fault for pushing him away.

We ate dinner and talked about what has been new with us. I told him about my shopping trip today and he told me about work. He seemed to really like his job, he talked about it with such passion. After dinner, we walked around the town though it was freezing cold, he kept his arm around my shoulder in a possessive manner. Once we arrived at my door, I decided tonight I would invite him up.

“Do you want to come in for a drink?”

“Yes, I would like that very much.”

I led him up the stairs to my living room. “What would you like to drink? I have vodka and red wine.”

He answered by pulling me in for a kiss. I pulled back and said, “I'm sorry, I'm still not ready to proceed any further than kissing.” I felt like a loser, but I wanted to take things very slow with Mike. The last time we were together, I rushed things which ruined a lot of things for us. He became possessive and jealous easily. I wanted to make him wait to see if he really wanted to be with me or if he just wanted sex like before.

“Thats fine baby,” he said. I didn't like him calling me baby.

He stayed for a little while. We shared a bottle of wine and watched Friends. He told me he had to leave because he had a meeting really early, but part of me was thinking he was leaving early because he didnt get sex. I tried my best to push those thoughts aside. I walked him down the steps and kissed him goodbye.

I made my way back upstairs and got ready for bed. There was a knock at my door, likely it was Mike who forgot something. I opened the door to find a tall man standing there. “I need you to talk to Sherlock,” he said.

“Who the hell are you?”

“Im Mycroft, his brother. He isn't sleeping and isn't eating. He is refusing to go on cases and will not talk to anyone. I've been watching you. I know you are the girl that he loves so please talk to him.”

I pulled out my phone and showed him the texts I had sent Sherlock with no response from him. “I've tried to talk to him but he doesn't respond. I know he is reading them, but he refuses to respond so I'm moving on with my life. I gave him a few days to respond and since I haven't heard back, I need to move on with my life.”

“I hate to say this and sorry if its a delicate topic, but have you had sex with Mike yet?”

“How do you know about Mike?”

Mycroft laughed slightly. “I know everything that happens in London. So have you?”

I held my gaze to Mycroft. “No. I haven't.”

“Good. Sherlock will be pleased to hear that.”

“You're going to tell him you talked to me?”

“Of course. I will do anything to get him to wake the fuck up. He won't sleep, he won't eat and he won't go on cases. The town needs him and without Sherlock Holmes, this town will crumble. Scotland Yard has been contacting him everyday for cases and he refuses to answer them. John has tried his best to get him out of this funk but nothing is working.”

“Well I'm sorry but I can't help you.” I slammed the door in his face.


	10. Chapter 10

The following day at the salon, Charlie asked me a thousand questions about my date. I blushed, Mike was a really great guy and I am very lucky to have something stable in my life. As the days went by, I was becoming more and more myself again. I smiled now and quit the crying. I was finally moving on.

The salon door opened to reveal Mike. “Hey cutie,” I said in a sing-song voice. He smiled at me and gave me a kiss. I introduced him to Charlie, who couldn't stop staring at him. Mike knew he was attractive, but he was humble about it unlike some other guys in town.

“Want to go out for lunch?”

“Oh Im sorry, I can't leave the shop in the middle of the day. We don't really take breaks.”

“Damn.” He kissed me on the forehead and said goodbye to Charlie and left.

“Wow, he is very handsome,” Charlie said. “I'm actually jealous right now.”

I laughed. “Yeah he is. Im lucky.”

“I would say so!”

The rest of the day went without a hitch, we had customer after customer. I was in a really good mood all day and Charlie noticed it. He commented on it multiple times. We locked up the salon and swept the floor before departing.

It was late for me to be walking home and something on the street made me uncomfortable again. I could feel that I was being watched. Suddenly, a man popped out of the alleyway and pushed me against the wall. He punched me across the face and asked for my money. I told him I don't carry cash which caused him to punch me again, this time knocking me out.

I woke up laying in a puddle of my own blood with a man trying to help me up. I could hear sirens in the background but I closed my eyes and let sleep overtake me though I heard people in the ambulance telling me to stay away, it was impossible to fight off sleep.

I was woken by beeps in a white room. I was definitely in a hospital somewhere. Charlie was sitting next to me, asleep. When did he get me? Was he my rescuerer? I moved a little bit and Charlie sprung awake and put his arms around me. “You scared the shit out of me Loren!” He cried.

“What happened?”

“You were mugged and beaten. A man found you and called for an ambulance. I wasn't far from the salon when I saw the ambulance and you know how I'm always curious so I followed it and found it was you.”

“Who was the man?”

“Oh I'm not sure. They said he was an older, short man and they asked me if I knew who he was, but I didn't.”

“Is he here still? I want to thank him for finding me.”

“I think he went to the cafeteria.”

I laid in bed, looking at the ceiling when I heard someone clearing their throat. I looked to find John standing at the end of the bed. “This is the man that found you, Loren.”

“John?”

“Hey Loren. How are you feeling?”

“Better I guess.”

“Good. I was worried about you.”

Charlie stood up. “Well since you know each other already, I'm going to head home. Im exhausted.” He kissed me on the forehead and said, “I love you baby girl. Call me in the morning.”

Once Charlie left, John said, “are you seeing him?”

“Who Charlie? No,” I laughed. “He isn't interested in women.”

“Oh.”

“So were you following me?”

John groaned and sat on the chair where Charlie was sitting. “I shouldnt tell you that answer but I think this plan is stupid anyway.”

“Plan?”

“Sherlock asked me to look after you and report back to him. I've been following you for almost two weeks now.”

“Fuck. So I guess he knows I was mugged?”

“Yep. He is really worried about you. In fact, he's calling me right now,” John held up his finger and walked out of the room.

I closed my eyes, feeling sleep trying to take over me, but I wanted to remain awake to talk to John. I needed to know that Sherlock is okay just like he wants to know if I am okay. John finally returned, pulling me out of my sleep. “If you are tired, go back to sleep. I can come back in the morning.”

I waved him off, “no no. I want to talk to you. Mycroft came to see me.”

“Yeah, I know. After he went to see you, he came to our flat.”

“I slammed the door in his face.”

John laughed. “He left out that part. Good for you, most people don't have the nerve to do that to Mycroft Holmes. He holds one of the highest jobs in government.”

“Shit. I didn't know that!” I tapped my finger on my thigh. “So how is he?”

“He's just as bad as the day I went to see you, in fact he may be worse.”

“I've tried to talk to him.”

“I know. I don't know why he hasn't responded. But he does miss you.”

“Yeah, I'm sure he does.”

“He does! He just told me.”

“Well he lost his chance. I'm moving on with my life, so you don't need to follow me anymore. I've decided that I need to move on from him. I'm not going to wait for him to respond to me anymore. I love him, and always will but he refuses to talk to me so what kind of relationship would that be?”

“You're right. Listen, I have to get going, but I will be back in the morning. They are discharging you tomorrow and I will drive you home and make sure you are set up at home.”

“Thank you John.” He hugged me tight and left. I laid back and let sleep overtake me. I heard my phone ding two times while I was drifting off but I didn't dare open my eyes to look.

*****

John came back the next morning, he must have gotten here when I was still asleep because once I opened my eyes, he was looking at me. He handed me my phone with a slight smile. “You may want to check your phone. It's been going off.”

I looked through my phone, I had 3 missed calls from my mom, Charlie likely told her what happened and then 2 texts from Sherlock. My heart began to race as I looked up at John who nodded at me.

_I love you_   
_-S_

_I'm so sorry for everything_   
_-S_

I looked back at John with tears in my eyes. “Did you tell him to text me?”

“No. He sent that before I got home.”

“Oh.”

“Are you going to respond?”

“I don't know yet. I would rather talk to him face to face.”

“I can go get him. He's just downstairs.” John stood up.

“What? He's here?”

“Yes, he's in the morgue examining a body, but he came up here to see you before he went down there, you were still asleep.”

“Don't bother. I just want to go home.”

“Okay I will get a nurse.” John disappeared and came back with a young nurse. John kept looking at her, most likely thinking she was cute. He seemed to like younger girls half his age.

After I was discharged, John wheeled me down to the lobby. “I just want to go home,” I said to him. I wanted to do anything to avoid seeing Sherlock, but my wish was not granted. Sherlock came walking down the hall, he looked as handsome as ever. I blushed at seeing his tall frame getting closer to me.

“Hi Loren,” he said in a deep voice.

John backed away from me, likely feeling the tension between us. “Sherlock is going to take you home,” he said in a short breath. John then turned on his heel, waved to me and walked out of the lobby.

“I don't want you to take me home.”

“Yeah, well I am.” He helped me into a taxi and went around to the other side to sit next to me.

We didn't talk the entire ride to my flat. Once we arrived at my home, he helped me out of the taxi, paying the man and walking close to me with his arm around my shoulder. He opened my flat door and slowly walked me up the stairs. Sherlock sat me on the couch, he smelled so good today, especially after coming from the morgue. He sat next to me and put his hand on my knee.

“We need to talk,” he said.

“Yeah we do.”

“I love you. So fucking much. I was dying the days we were apart. I don't want this to happen again, I can't go without you. I crave you, I crave your body.”

“You crave my body?”

“Yes. I jerked off almost every day thinking about it. I want you so bad, all the time.”

“I can't do this again, Sherlock. I need to move on and so do you.”

“I'm not going to move on.”

“Well I am and I have.”

He looked me up and down. “No you haven't. I can see your breathing is elevated and your pupils are dilated. You are aroused right now.”

“No I'm not,” I lied.

“Yes you are,” he brought his hand to the back of my head and pulled me to him. He kissed me lightly and traced his tongue on my bottom lip. I moaned and he pulled back, “I told you.” He removed his hand and put it back on my knee. We sat in comfortable silence for what felt like forever.

“Maybe you are right.”

“I know Im right.” He stood up. “Do you need anything? I have to go back to the morgue but I will be back later tonight to check up on you.”

“No, I'm fine. You don't have to come back. I will be fine.”

“I want to come back.”

“Okay. Then yes, come back. I'm going to go to bed now.”

“Good.” Sherlock kissed the top of my head. “Sleep well.” He turned and left my flat. I made my way to my bedroom and got into bed. I finally fell asleep thinking about a certain tall detective.

*****

Sherlock kept his word and returned later that night after I had dinner. His eyes lit up when he saw me. Earlier, I had told Mike about what happened, he wanted to come over tonight, but I told him that I would be sleeping most of the day and he can come see me tomorrow. I felt bad for lying to him, but I needed to see Sherlock.

I led Sherlock through the house to the living room. We took a seat and chatted about our day. He told me about his new case he is on that involves a dead body. He seemed really excited about this case. I felt the tension between us, like there were unspoken words.

“Why did you have John follow me?”

“Because I wanted to make sure you are safe and it's a good thing he followed you.”

“Why didn't you just follow me?”

“Because I couldn't see you. It was too painful.”

I grabbed his hand in mine. “Im sorry about asking about having sex with Mike, I know thats what upset you so much.”

“Yes, that did upset me. Did you?”

“No. I haven't.”

“Why?”

“Because I couldn't imagine being with anyone but you.”

“I'm going to break up with Becca. Her and I havent seen each other in weeks anyway. I couldn't fathom seeing her anymore. Not when I loved someone else.”

“I don't know how this is going to work now.”

“It just will. We will be careful, but I need you back in my life. I want to call you my girlfriend.”

I smiled up at him. He leaned down and captured my mouth with his. It was a slow kiss that soon picked up into a sloppy, hungry kiss. I straddled him and he put his hands on my hips. We moaned into each other’s mouth. Our tongues dance together while stroking each other. He grazed his finger along my yoga pants, feeling how wet I was. He pulled me tighter to his body and moved me up and down his length. “Do you feel up for this?” he breathed, clearly concerned about my injury.

“Yes.”

“Thank god.” He licked his way back into my mouth and then released me. “I want you so bad. So fucking bad.” He didn't wait for me to respond as he pulled my pants down and removed them from around my ankles. Sherlock looked down at my panties and slowly removed them. He groaned when he saw me with nothing on. He moved one finger to my entrance and I sank down on it causing him to groan louder. “Fuck, I missed feeling you like this. You are so tight. No one has fucked you in a long time. Was I the last one?”

“Yes.”

“Christ you feel so good. I need to be in you, now!” He said with a growl. He removed his finger from me and pulled his slacks off along with his boxer briefs. I lined myself up with him and slowly sank down on him. We both moaned as he stretched me out. I slowly found a pace on top of him while he kept his hands on my waist to guide me. “I'm not going to last baby,” I missed hearing him call me baby.

He started to lift me up until he was standing and I had my legs wrapped around him. He slammed me against the wall and started to pound into me making me scream his name. “I don't want this to end,” he said in a growl. He bite my neck, stifling a groan. He carried me to the bedroom and laid me back on the bed. With his feet still on the ground, he started to hammer into me with pure strength.

He then did something I did not expect. He fully removed himself and knelt down to lick his tongue at my entrance. I screamed out when he went to suck my clit. “I didn't want to come. I want this to last,” he said. His voice vibrating up through my body. He continued licking and sucking at my clit as he inserted two fingers and curled them inside of me.

I arched my back and said, “Sherl...Sherlock!”

“Come for me baby. Come now and I will fuck you again.” I came with a scream of his name and then his cock was instantly back inside of me, pumping in and out quickly. “Fuck yes this feels like heaven.” He moved his hand down to my clit and began rubbing me as he slammed into me over and over. I wrapped my legs around his waist, pushing him closer inside of me.

“I'm going to come,” I warned.

“Then do it now,” he growled. My walls clenched around him as I came with a moan of his name.

“Oh shit,” he said as I felt him starting to pulse inside of me. “I'm going to come, baby,” he said as he slammed into me two more times and then he exploded inside of me while saying my name. Sherlock slowly pulled out of me and kissed me.

“Don't leave tonight. Please stay.”

“I will baby. I'm not going anywhere.”


	11. Chapter 11

I woke with Sherlock wrapped around me. He was slightly smirking in his sleep. I wondered what he was dreaming of until he slowly opened his eyes and looked at me. “Good morning beautiful,” he said and kissed me on my lips. 

“Good morning.” 

“You look beautiful in the morning, radiant.”

He kissed down my body, paying special attention to my nipples, licking and toying with each of them. He continued to kiss down my body until he reached the inside of my thighs where he gave one final kiss and then began licking at my entrance. Now I was wide awake. I moaned his name and ran my hands through his hair. He sucked on my clit and then added a single finger deep inside of me. 

I used my hands in his hair to put him harder onto my cunt. He moaned at this, making vibrations flow through my body. He added a second finger and began pumping his hand in and out of me causing me to arch my back off of the bed and I started saying his name as I got closer. “Come for me,” he said. I wanted him inside of me, not just his fingers. 

“I need more,” I said loudly. “Give me more!” He removed his fingers and lined himself up at my entrance. 

He slammed his cock into me, making me cry out. “Fuck yes baby,” he said against my neck. He pulled out of me all the way and looked down as he watched himself slowly disappear back inside of me. He groaned at the sight. “You feel so good.” He started rubbing my clit, causing me to say his name over and over. “Do you like my thick cock deep inside of you?”

“Yes!” I shouted. 

“I know you do. I love your tight, wet pussy wrapped around it.”

“Sherlock!” I shouted. He knew his words were going to make me come. He pulled my head to the side, exposing my neck. He latched his mouth to it and began sucking, most likely leaving a large red mark. “Oh god,” I said the closer I got.

He set a faster, harder pace, each time pulling out of me almost all the way before shoving back into me. He kept his head next to mine, moaning every once in a while. “I love you so much,” he whispered into my ear. My orgasm crashed over me as I cried out saying his name. He pumped into me two more times before he exploded inside of me. 

We laid there, sweat covered and exhausted. I felt him softening inside of me so he slowly pulled out and held me close to him. “I love you,” I said. He pulled me in tighter. 

“You have no idea how much I love you.”

*****

I returned to work the next day. Charlie was fairly concerned about me returning so soon, but I couldn't take sitting at home when I knew the salon could have been open. A strange man entered the salon, he kept his eyes on me the entire time and gave me a creepy smile. He made me feel very uneasy and Charlie noticed it. I quickly cut his hair and practically pushed him out of the salon.

“That was weird,” Charlie said.

“Tell me about it. He gave me major creeps. If I don't show up for work, that's because that guy kidnapped me,” I laughed. 

“What was his name?”

I went over to the computer and looked it up. “Jim, but there's no last name.”

After work, I walked home late. I felt someone watching me so I said, “John, you don't need to follow me anymore.” I kept walking, feeling more uncomfortable, I pulled my phone out and called Sherlock. He answered on the first ring.

“Hey babe.” It was nice to hear his voice, I felt more comfortable knowing that he is on the other line. 

“Hi. I feel like someone is watching me. Is John home?”

“Wait, you feel like someone is following you?” I could hear he was on full alert. “John is here with me.”

“Fuck.” I started to run down the street, thanking god that I wore converse today and not the boots I was going to wear. 

“I'm coming, just keep running,” he must have heard me breathing heavy. 

A silhouette of a man appeared in front of me, causing me to slam into him. Once the light shown on his face, I noticed it was the creepy man from before. He slammed his fist across my face, knocking me out.

*****

I woke up in a bare room. I was tied to a chair, more like duck taped to a chair. There was no one in the room with me. I knew screaming would do me no good, but I still tried. I screamed as loud as I could but no one came. I definitely just alerted that man that I am awake now because the door to the room opened and he appeared. He paced back and forth in front of me. 

“What am I going to do with you? I didn't know Sherlock got himself a pet! I knew he had a different one but I haven't seen her around. Then I saw him leave your place. Does Sherlock have 2 pets? Wonder which one is your favorite. I think it's you, that's why you are here. See, I need Sherlock’s attention and I figured the best way to get it is by getting you. Sherlock and I have a fun past, I tried to blow up his partner, he tried to have me put away in prison. Could you imagine me in prison?” he laughed. “Anyway… it's nice to meet you. I'm Jim Moriarty.”

“Please let me go,” why was I trying to plead with a man who clearly had a different motive. 

“I totally would, but like I said, I need Sherlock’s attention.” 

“Why?” I said through tears.

“Because I want him to do something for me.”

“What?”

“I want him to kill John Watson of course.”

“Why would you want that?”

“John Watson is Sherlock’s life source. Without John, we will have no Sherlock. With no Sherlock, I will finally rule. I want to watch Sherlock crumble. I now have his bitch, now I just need his best friend.”

Why didn't he just try to kidnap John? Probably because John hasn't left his flat in weeks and anytime he does, it's with Sherlock. 

Jim walked out of the room for what felt like an hour. I couldn't tell the time of day, was it morning already? Jim returned with a small tray. “I figured you’d want to sleep.” He pulled out a syringe that was filled with a liquid. “So lets put you to bed,” he smiled. I struggled against my restraints but it was no use. He stuck the needle into my upper arm and then it was lights out. 

I woke up however many hours later on the ground, untied but in a smaller room with no windows. My clothes were removed and I was in an all white outfit. There was a bed in the room that I took a seat on. I wanted to cry out for someone to help me, but wherever Jim had me locked up, no one was going to rescue me. 

Jim opened the door and held a gun to me. “Sherlock has yet to arrive, maybe you weren't his favorite pet. Maybe it's John that's his favorite afterall.” Jim’s phone started to ring, he grabbed it and looked at me. “Well speak of the devil. I can't believe it took him almost 48 hours to call me. You really must not be the favorite.”

“Hello there,” he said in a sing-song voice. “Yes she's with me.” He paused. “She's fine. I wouldn't do anything to your pet without talking to you first, but I do have to say, she is very delectable.” He looked at me and licked his lips. “I said she's fine, are you hard of hearing?!” He had a sudden outburst. “I will text you the address, but don't be stupid. I can calculate your next move, bring John. Let's make it a party.” Before I could yell out to not bring John, Jim had hung up.

Sherlock showed up later, I didn't know the time, without John. I inwardly smiled at myself for having such a smart man in my life. He must have known this was a set up. Sherlock strode into the room and ran over to me. “Oh my god baby, are you okay? I am so sorry.” He kissed me on the lips. “I'm never leaving you alone again.”

“Oh it's not over yet.” Jim appeared behind Sherlock. “Where's John?”

“He's not here.”

“And why not?” Jim asked.

“He's at home protecting our house in case your men decide to plant something.”

Jim shook his head. “You're such an idiot. Such a fool. And to think you did all of this for this woman.” He pointed at me. “She must be really good in bed. What about your other woman? The one you saw today after you left her flat?”

I backed away from Sherlock and gave him a look that said “What the fuck is he talking about?”

“It's Becca baby. We didn't do anything. I just went over to talk to her.”

“Look at his excuses now. He must not love you as much as you think,” Jim said to me.

“It's not an excuse.” He turned to me. “I promise all we did was talk.” I couldn't look at him. We had spent a wonderful night together and I thought we really were making progress. I looked down at my hands, I just wanted to get out of here right away. This whole situation was weird. It felt like Jim was in love with Sherlock by the way he was talking like they knew each other very well. 

Jim and Sherlock kept throwing insults at one another, but I tuned them out. I just wanted to leave. I wanted to curl up in my bed away from Sherlock. The door suddenly opened and John was holding a gun to Jim. He nodded to me and said “leave Loren.” I stood up and obeyed John and left the room. I ran, ran as fast as I could from the building. At that moment in time, I didn't care about Sherlock, I didn't care about John, I didn't care if I looked like a coward. I had to get away from this situation. 

I ran until I got to my flat and locked the door twice, locking the door knob and the deadbolt. I ran up the stairs, taking two at a time until I locked myself in my bedroom and curled into a ball on the bed. I laid there for what felt like hours, the sun had finally gone down when I decided to unlock the bedroom door and come out into the living room. I felt traumatized by everything, by the mugging, by the kidnapping and by Sherlock seeing Becca right after he saw me. 

There was a knock on my door. I wasn't going to answer it, but I wanted to make sure Sherlock was okay so I ran down the steps and said, “who is it?” I wasn't about to open the door to anyone now. Jim ruined that. 

“It's Sherlock. Please baby, open the door.”

“No. Go be with Becca.”

“No. I just broke up with her and came here right after. I need to see you.”

I opened the door slightly, checking first to make sure it really was Sherlock, then I swung the door open. He bolted in as I double locked the door. “You're coming home with me tonight and for the next month or so. I need to protect you. Moriarty is still out there and he will not hesitate to take you again.”

“Okay…” I wasn't going to fight him, plus I was terrified to be home alone. 

He turned to me, “we need to talk about things.”

“No shit. Like what happened with you and Becca after you left here? Why didn't you tell me you were going to see her? Why did I have to hear it from Jim?”

“I'm sorry about that, I should have spoken to you before going over. I went there to tell her I wasn't in love with her. I was going to break up with her then and there, but for some reason, I couldn't. She was crying hysterically when I told her I didn't love her. She begged me to stay with her so I agreed and planned to talk to you tonight about it. But after everything that happened, I had to break up with her. I want you to be my girlfriend. I want to be able to take you out and show you off to the world. I don't care who sees.” He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me in for a kiss. I returned it and put my hands on the sides of his face pulling him in closer. “So will you be my girlfriend?”

“Yes, of course I will be your girlfriend!” I kissed him with pure passion and want but he released me.

“Okay go pack your things”


	12. Chapter 12

I arrived at Sherlock’s flat and threw my bag on the couch, not sure what room was Sherlock’s. John looked up from his computer, “Hey Loren.” He closed his laptop and stood, striding toward me. He pulled me in for a tight hug. I thought things would be weird with John and I after we hooked up, but we kept it friendly and didn't lose touch which I was grateful for.

Sherlock grabbed my bag off the couch and took it to his room. I followed close behind him, wanting to catch a glimpse of his room. It was huge and had clutter everywhere. I shook my head with a smile. “What?” he asked.

“Oh nothing. Just I expected this room to match the rest of the place and I was not let down.”

“Oh you weren't let down, were you?” He stepped closer to me and put his hand on my forearm. He pulled me in for a kiss that started slow but grew into something more passionate. He pushed me down on the bed and climbed on top of me. “We cant have sex with John awake, but I cant keep my hands off of you, especially with you in my room.” He reached down and stroked me outside of my jeans and leaned down to whisper in my ear, “god I want you so bad right now. I would take you right here and make you come five times in a row.”

“How?” I whispered back.

“First I would slowly take your clothes off, then I would kiss every inch of your body. I would pay special attention to your nipples, biting and sucking on them. I would continue to do this until they become extremely sensitive. Then I will slowly play with your clit, making you come twice before I slip a finger inside of your tight pussy. You will be so wet that it will be so easy to slide inside of you. Then I would lick and suck on your clit until you came again while still pumping my hand inside of you. I would pick up the speed making you scream my name over and over. I know I wouldn't be able to handle it anymore so I would undress and slam my hard cock into you. I would be so rough that you will come right away, making your tight pussy tighten even more around me. I won't stop until you come one more time before I finally find my release and explode inside of you.”

“Holy fuck.”

“I want to do that so bad to you right now.”

“Then let's do it, just be quiet,” I said.

“Do you know how hard that will be for me. You make me very vocal.”

“It's worth a try.”

Sherlock slipped my shirt over my head, gasping when he saw I had no bra on. He latched onto my right nipple and began sucking and nibbling on it while his other hand played with my other nipple. He continued this until they became ultra sensitive to the point that even air hitting them made me want to scream. I wanted to tell him to stop because I was becoming too sensitive, but he knew and stopped. I was breathing hard when he came up and kissed me.

Sherlock removed my pants and panties and began kissing down my body, paying attention to avoiding my nipples. He moved down to my inner thighs and kissed them before licking at my entrance. I was close to moaning but I covered my mouth with my hand as he paid close attention to my clit. I arched my back off the bed and whispered “Sherlock.” Our eyes connected as I came, being completely turned on by watching him suck on me. He kept his eyes on me as he slowly inserted a finger. “Oh god,” I whispered. He added a second finger and began pumping his hand in and out of me. My walls clenched around him, causing him to let out a muffled moan against my clit as he kept his eyes locked onto mine.

He pulled out of me and climbed up to my face and kissed me. I could taste myself on his lips. “I cant wait any longer to be inside of you,” he whispered. I grabbed him and rolled him onto his back so I was on top. I pulled his shirt off and his slacks. I pulled down his boxer briefs, letting his erection spring free. I rubbed his cock at my entrance which made him moan quietly. I slowly sank down on him and covered his mouth with my hand because I knew he would be vocal about that. I slowly began to move up and down on his cock as he put his hand on my waist to keep me steadied and to guide me.

He put his hand on the back of my head and pulled me down to him. He stopped me just above his lips. “You feel so fucking good riding me,” he whispered. I looked into his eyes seeing that he was already getting close. “You're so wet right now baby.” He started to buck his hips up to meet my thrusts. I captured his mouth in a kiss to stifle my moan. He smiled at the kiss, knowing why I was kissing him. “I'm going to come,” he warned. I nodded and he stilled below me. I felt him come deep inside of me.

I slowly removed myself from him and laid on my back. He cuddled up to me, holding me tightly to him. “I can't believe I get to call you mine,” he said. I smiled at him. I was the lucky one, I got to be with a handsome detective who treated me right. I kissed him on his forehead and pulled him in close.

“I'm the lucky one.”

“No, you aren't. You got kidnapped because of me. I bring danger to anyone who is in my life. I shouldn't put you through that.”

“What are you saying?”

“I'm not saying anything. Just that I hate that you could be put in danger again because of me. I have many people who dislike me and I don't want that to hurt you.”

“I can take care of myself.”

“I know you can,” he smiled at me.

There was a light knock on the door. We sprung out of bed and rushed to get dressed. Once Sherlock and I had our clothes on, I sat on the bed as he opened the door. John was standing on the other side of it. “Oh good, you're done. Lestrade texted us, he has a case.” Great, John deduced that we were having sex.

“How did you know?” Sherlock said.

“Because you were talking for awhile then it went silent and then you began to talk again. I'm not an idiot, Sherlock.”

“I didn't say you were. What's the case?”

“A kidnapping, possible homicide.”

Sherlock turned to me with a huge smile on his face. “I have to go babe. Lock the door after we leave and only open it to confirm its us or Mrs. Hudson.” I replied with a nod and he walked over and kissed me on the lips. The kiss transformed into something more passionate which caused John to clear his throat. Sherlock released me and turned to leave. “I love you,” he called over his shoulder. The front door slammed before I could respond.

*****

Sherlock and John did not return that night. I fell asleep in his bed, cuddled up with one of his shirts that smelled just like him. I woke up to the sun pouring into the room. It was a sunny winter, almost spring day. I checked my phone and had no texts from Sherlock or John. I wasn't sure if I should be worried or if this was normal. I dressed in a pink dress and slid out to the kitchen. I made some eggs and ate them in silence, scrolling through my phone. Part of me really wanted to text Sherlock to make sure he is okay, but another part of me wanted to leave him be so he could come home quicker.

There was suddenly a knock at the door. I walked over to it and said, “who is it?”

“It's Mycroft.”

“How do I know?”

“I guess you are going to have to take me at my word.” I slowly opened the door to reveal Mycroft. I stepped aside and let him in, locking the door behind him. “Good morning miss Loren.”

“Good morning, Sherlock isn't here.”

“I know that. He's at Scotland Yard right now with John. I came to see you.”

“Why?”

“Because we need to talk… I want you to stop seeing my brother. You see, the country needs Sherlock to be 100% focused and I think you take away some of his focus. He worries about you non-stop.”  
“Good. I worry about him non-stop”

“That isn't a good thing. He needs to be focused on cases, not on a woman. Don't you wonder why he's only had one other girlfriend? Your sister.”

“What do you expect me to say? That I will break up with him?”

“Yes, that's exactly what I expect you to say. The fate of everyone in the country relies on you leaving Sherlock and getting on with your life. Think about it.” He turned on his heel, unlocked the door and left.

*****

When Sherlock and John returned, I was sitting on his bed thinking things over. Sherlock came into the room and automatically knew something was wrong. “What wrong baby?”

“I had a visitor today.”

“Mrs. Hudson?”

“No, your brother.”

“I told you to not open the door for anyone but us and Mrs. Hudson.”

“Well I didn't think to tell him to go away. He told me to break up with you and he gave some valid points. I don't know what to do.”

“You're staying with me. That's that, there is nothing else to discuss.” I didn't like this controlling side of him.

“No, we need to talk about this. Mycroft told me about how the country relies on you to be focused and I'm a distraction to you. I don't want to be the reason this country suffers.”

“Don't listen to Mycroft, you aren't a distraction. Once John told me there was a case, I left. I didn't tell him no. Please don't do this.” He walked away into the living room where John was sitting.

I ran out after him. “We are going to do this.”

“No, we aren't.” He picked up his violin and began playing a lovely tune. I stopped to admire him before I spoke again.

“We need to talk Sherlock.” He ignored me.

I went back to his room and grabbed my bag. I put my clothes into the bag and walked out to the living room. His back was still to me. I gave John a sheepish smile and turned to the door. Once I opened it, Sherlock had slammed his hand against the door, stopping me from opening it. “You're not leaving. If you want to talk, let's go talk.” He grabbed my bag and took it with him back to his bedroom. He threw it on the floor and then sat on the bed. “You aren't breaking up with me. This isn't happening. I finally have you all to myself and Im not about to let you walk out of here over something stupid Mycroft said.”

“Listen to me, and I want you to really listen. This is the best thing I've had in my life and I don't want to lose it, but Mycroft may be right. I want you to be focused on your job, not on me.”

“I would quit my job to have you in my life.”

“I can still be in your life, but maybe me staying here isn't the best idea.”

“I want you to be safe.”

“I am safe. I will keep my door locked at all times and I will make sure Charlie walks me home from work.”

“I can't believe this is happening right now, we had a wonderful day yesterday and my idiot brother had to go and ruin it.”

I walked over to him on the bed and sat on his lap. I kissed his cheek and inhaled his subtle cologne. “We aren't going to break up, but maybe this is for the best. That way you are home, focused on the cases.”

“But I won't be. I will be worried about you being home alone.”

“Please don't worry about me. I can take care of myself.”

“Stay tonight at least. Please. I want to fall asleep with you, I didn't get to last night.”

“I can do that.”

*****

The following week went by with no major issues. I moved back into my flat, Sherlock texted me every hour, begging me to come back to him. I said no each time. The salon was booming, customers came in left and right and Charlie walked me home each day. I felt safe for once, I wasn't about to let Moriarty ruin my life like that.

My phone began to buzz. It was Becca. I havent talked to her since in weeks, she never formally told me about Sherlock so I now had to play dumb which I wasnt good at. “Hello?” I said.

“Hey Loren,” she sounded sad.

“Hey Becca, what's wrong?”

“Sherlock and I broke up last week so I'm miserable.”

I had to act dumb, “oh no! Why didn't you tell me sooner?”

“Because I was a mess for days, but it sounds like he's coming around.”

“Wait, you still talk to him?”

“Every day.”

What in the actual fuck. “What do you talk about?”

“Just me asking to get back with him. He keeps telling me he will think about it but never gives me a straight answer.”

“How often do you talk during the day?” My jealousy was rearing its ugly head.

“Pretty much all day. But it's always me who has to start the conversation. I tell him I love him, but he doesn't say it back. I know he loves me, why else would he talk to me all day like this?” My heart was beating out of my chest.

“Oh well good luck with that Becca.” We continued talking about our lives beside Sherlock. I was trying my best to not cry while on the phone with Becca, but once we hung up, I let the tears fall from my eyes. My phone buzzed indicating a text.

_Hey baby_   
_-S_

I didn't answer. I couldn't talk to him right now. I ran downstairs and out the door, heading for Charlie’s house. Once I arrived, he opened the door and saw I was crying and pulled me in. He hugged me tight and promised me everything was going to be okay. I finally broke down and told him about Sherlock and I. I made him swear that he doesn't say anything to anyone because only a handful of people know about it. He promised and then held me tight again. He asked me to sleep over which I gladly accepted.

Throughout the night, my phone kept ringing, everything from texts to phone calls. All from Sherlock. I know he was now extremely worried because many of his texts indicated that he had been to my house and wanted me to open the door. I decided to text him to let him know I wasnt kidnapped again.

_Im fine. I'm with Charlie._   
_-L_

_Let me come get you_   
_-S_

_No. I don't want to see you again. This is over._   
_-L_

_What are you talking about? You know I can easily find you_   
_-S_

I ignored his text and soon there was knocking on the door. Charlie got up and answered the door. I heard Sherlock say, “I need to talk to Loren right now.” Charlie told him that I didn't want to talk to him. I didn't want to see him right now, not after knowing that he spends a lot of his spare time texting my sister. I heard the door slam, likely Charlie slamming the door in Sherlock’s face. My phone began to ring, he was trying to call me. Charlie grabbed my phone and said, “she doesn't want to talk to you, asshole,” and he hung up. I set my phone to silent and put it in the guest room.

We stayed up late, talking about Sherlock. I told him about how John and I hooked up and how I found him very attractive still. Charlie asked me about Mike, who I haven't spoken to since after Christmas. I wasn't interested at the time. I wanted Sherlock, but now I don't. I don't want someone who lies to me.

The following day, Charlie and I got ready for work. Once we opened the door, Sherlock was standing there. Christ, he won't leave me alone. He walked next to me and stared at me, never asking what was wrong. “Go home Sherlock,” I said.

“No, I want to talk. What happened?”

Charlie chimed in, “she said go home!”

He didn't say a word as he followed us to the salon and followed us in. He wasn't going to leave my side unless I spoke to him. He took a seat in the waiting area as I got the salon ready for business. He sat there most of the day, waiting for me to talk to him. I looked over every once in a while and saw he was on his phone, likely talking to Becca. By the time it was time to close the salon, he sprung up and cornered me while Charlie was in the back.

“Please talk to me,” he said in a quiet voice.

I turned around and gave him a hateful stare. “I spoke to Becca, Sherlock. She told me you still talk to her every day, almost all day. We are done. This is over.”

He didn't say anything. He knew he was in the wrong. Charlie came out and put his arm around my waist. “We are leaving,” he said. He led me out the door and held it open for Sherlock to exit. He locked the door and we walked away from Sherlock.


	13. Chapter 13

The weeks passed and every day Sherlock tried to talk to me. Every day he would text me and call to leave voicemails. I had spoken to Becca and she said that Sherlock all of a sudden stopped talking to her. It made me happy, but did not make up for the damage he already caused. I never responded to his texts, but I did respond to John when he would ask if I am okay. I knew I was killing Sherlock but, us being apart is for the best. He needs to be focused on his work, not on me and soon his feelings for me will start to taper off and he will overcome it.

I miss you. I hope you are okay  
-S

That was the same text I got over and over. I missed him too. Was this for the best? I decided to type out my first response in weeks.

_Im okay_   
_-L_

I wanted to open the door a little bit for him, but not enough for him to walk through.

_Finally! Can we please talk? Can I come over?_   
_-S_

_No_   
_-L_

_Okay.. Can I take you to lunch today?_   
_-S_

_Just to talk, yes_   
_-L_

_Okay I will pick you up at noon_   
_-S_

He arrived at my flat at exactly noon. I was dressed in a shirt and my combat boots. My boots made me feel confident and in power. He looked me up and down when I answered the door and had the biggest grin of his face.

“You look nice,” he said.

“Thanks,” I said in a monotone voice. We walked down the street to a small cafe on the corner. He held the door open for me and found a table. We sat down and ordered sandwiches, neither one of us wanting to talk first.

“So,” he said. “About Becca.”

I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. I didn't want to go through this again.

“I don't love her, I don't know why I continued to talk to her. I stopped. I promise I stopped. I want you in my life. I haven't been able to focus on anything but winning you back, tell me what I have to do and I will do it right now.”

“Sherlock, this thing isn't going to work. I don't know what else you are hiding from me.”

“I promise I'm not hiding anything else. I want to be with you.”

“I need time and space from you. I want to move on and it's impossible with you contacting me every day.”

“Move on? No. You can't move on. Remember, we are soulmates. We are meant to be together. You are the love of my life.”

“I know that, but sometimes soulmates are not meant to be together.” The look on his face broke my heart. I didn't want to end things with him, but I have always had trust issues and I don't trust him at all right now.

After lunch, he walked me home. “Do you want to come up? I have some of your things.” He looked down at the ground and nodded.

I had all of his belongings in a box in the living room. I pointed at the box. “That's all yours.”

He stepped closer to me, we were only inches apart. “Please don't do this,” he whispered. He leaned in and brushed his lips against mine. He was nervous, I could feel him shake against me. He put his hand on my cheek and stroked it with his thumb. “I love you so much,” he looked into my eyes and then pulled me in for another searing kiss that turned into pure passion right away. His tongue dipped into my mouth, making me moan at the contact. He started pushing me backwards until my back was against the wall. I put my hands through his hair and pulled him in closer. I didn't realize this was all happening until he had his hand touching me over my jeans. I pulled back instantly.

“We can't do this.” He didn't remove his hand from me.

“Why?” he breathed. His finger went under my waistband a few inches. I inhaled deeply and pressed back against the wall. His hand went into my waistband as he began to stroke me over my panties.

“We need to stop,” I said, almost out of breath.

“No we dont. You want this, I can see how aroused you are.” He rubbed me in circles making a moan escape from my lips. “See, you want this.” I nodded. “This isn't over.” He paused. “Say it!” he commanded.

“This isn't over.” I liked this side of him.

“Do you like to be told what to do?” I nodded. “Answer me.”

“Y-yes,” I stuttered. He moved my panties to the side and inserted two fingers and began pumping them in and out.

“You're already ready for me, aren't you? Do you want me to be inside of you?” I didn't respond, I couldn't find the words to respond so he removed his hand completely when I was close to my climax. “Answer me when I ask a question.”

“Yes, christ yes!” I called out. He pulled my pants down and then slid his down. His erection sprang free and I grabbed it with my hand and gave it a few lazy strokes. He picked me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist. Once I wrapped my legs around him, he quickly pushed in me. I screamed out as I felt myself being stretched.

“You are mine. You are not leaving me.” he growled into my neck. I ran my hands through his hair making him growl again. He pushed in as far as he could in me and groaned. He then held me and carried me to the couch. He disconnected us so he could lick at my clit. I was overly sensitive so I cried out his name. He didn't lick at me for long before he pushed back inside of me.

“Oh god,” I said as I got closer.

He stilled. “Oh no no, you will not come until I tell you to.” Fuck. “This is punishment for trying to leave me.”

He started moving again. I did my best to not come, but I found it virtually impossible when I have such a handsome man fucking me. He used this thumb to rub my clit and kissed me with force. “Not yet,” he knew I was getting closer. “Just hold on baby a little bit longer.” I couldn't wait any longer and I came around his cock, clenching him. He looked down at me, disappointed. “You will get punished for that.” I nodded. He started to slam into me as he got closer. “Oh fuck you feel so good baby.” He pulled all the way out of me and then pushed back in really hard. Soon, he was coming while saying my name over and over.

He pulled out of me and looked over at me. “Now how should I punish you?”

“You shouldnt. I couldn't help it any longer.”

He smiled at me. “Later I will punish you, but for now, we need to talk.”

“Listen, this was a one time occurance, I still dont think it is healthy for us to be together.”

“But we are supposed to be together. We are supposed to be in love and we are so great together. We have the best time together and the best sex. How can you deny this?”

“I don't deny that we are good together, but are we supposed to be together if I cant trust you?”

“You can start to trust me now. You have no reason to not trust me. I stopped talking to Becca, I blocked her number so she cant talk to me.”

“I don't know anymore. A part of me wants to say goodbye to you but another part does not. It's difficult.”

“I want you. I will always want you. Forever. You are the first and only girl I have ever loved.”

“I love you too,” I mumbled.

“Then can we please try this again?”

“Okay,” I smiled. “But if you do anything to hurt me again, I am done.”

“I wont do anything to hurt you again baby.”

We sat in a comfortable silence for what felt like hours as Netflix played a movie we have both seen. I don't think I fully trust him, but I do love him so that is good enough for me right now. He kept his arm around me the rest of the night, I felt loved by this man. “So for your punishment,” he grinned after the movie was done.

“I don't think I should be punished for something I couldn't help.”

“I told you to wait, and you didn't.”

I giggled, “it felt too good to hold back.”

“Stand up,” he said. We both stood and he walked me to the bedroom. “Take your pants off.” I complied and removed them. He came up behind me and held me by my waist. He slowly bent me over the bed. “Okay we are only going to do 5 of these. I was going to do 10 but I felt like being nice today.” He then spanked me hard enough to leave a red mark. Goosebumps came across my skin. It felt good to have him do this to me. After all 5 smacks, he pulled my pants down and was suddenly in me from behind. He held onto my waist as he fucked me with power and force. He groaned every time he was fully seated inside of me.

He continued his fast, hard pace and then pulled my hair so I leaned back. “You're mine,” he growled.

“Im yours,” I said.

“You can come whenever you want.” My walls clenched around him as I came with a yell. He slapped my ass again causing a shiver to go up my spine. He spanked me one more time until I came again.

“Fuck, Im going to come baby,” he then exploded inside of me. He pulled out of me and rubbed my ass.

I laid on the bed and looked at the ceiling. My phone began to ring next to my bed. Sherlock had gone into the bathroom so I answered it, it was a blocked number. “Hello?” Then I heard the voice I didn't want to hear again.

“Hellllooooo Loren!” Moriarty’s voice rang over my phone. “Long time, no talk. I see Sherlock is at your place for the night. Why is that? I thought you two broke up. At least he made it seem that way the way he was moping around.”

“We are back together…”

“Well isn't that just dandy. I will be seeing you soon Loren. Very soon.” And then the line went dead.

I was shaking by the time Sherlock came out of the bathroom. He looked at me and automatically knew something was wrong. “What happened?”

“Your friend Moriarty called.”

“Why didn't you call me?! What did he say to you?”

“He said he would see me soon.”

“Fuck this, you are coming back home with me. It's safest at my place. He has to get through Mrs. Hudson before he can even make it to my door.”

“I don't think he will come back here, plus if he does, my door is locked.”

“I don't think you understand the type of guy Moriarty is. He kidnapped you. He isn't someone that you should take lightly. You are coming home with me and that's an order.”

“Okay sir,” he turned around and his eyes were a blaze.

“Don't call me that,” he growled. “I will take you right here right now if you continue to call me that.”

“Sorry,” I had to refrain from saying sir again.

“You can call me that, but only during sex.”

“Ooo why am I just learning this now about you?”

“I don't know. I guess it never came up.”

That made me think that Becca used to call him sir, why else would he know he likes it. I frowned at this thought.

“What?”

“Oh it's nothing,” I huffed.

“Tell me.”

“Im guessing my sister used to call you that?”

“No. Never.”

“Then who?”

“Someone from my past. She's not a part of my life anymore.” Who was this mystery woman? He could probably see the worry on my face because he grabbed me and kissed me. “I promise this person is no longer a part of my life. Please don't worry about it. I love you and I only want to be with you.”

“Okay,” I said. I wanted to drop the subject.

“Pack your bag please.” He said in a calm voice. I got up and did what he asked and packed an overnight bag.

When we finally arrived at Sherlock's flat, John greeted us and gave us an update that they have a new neighbor. Sherlock said he would look into this and scope out the situation in case the guy works for Moriarty. I felt uneasy knowing there's a new neighbor right when I moved in, what if they are here to watch me and report back to Moriarty? The thought made my stomach flip.

“Go put your bag in my room,” Sherlock said. I went to his room and tossed my bag on his bed. Sherlock came in after me and quietly shut his door. “I don't want you to stress about the neighbor. John and I will take care of it. You are safe here with us. I will always protect you. Always.”


	14. Chapter 14

The following day, Sherlock walked me to work. He kept a protective arm around me the whole time and was checking all around us, worried we will see Moriarty. The whole day was weird, we had many new customers that I had never seen before, part of me was worried they were with Moriarty. I kept communication with Sherlock all day, letting him know that there were weird customers here all day.

_Are you okay?_   
_-S_

_Yes, it's been an odd day is all. Charlie and I may close up early_   
_-L_

_Don't leave until I get there_   
_-S_

_I wont. Give us an hour_   
_-L_

We finished up for the rest of the day. Right when I was about to lock the door, Moriarty strolled in. “Nice little salon you have here. I meant to tell you that when I was here.” He sat in the waiting area. “Please, sit.” He motioned toward the chair across from him. I took a seat and gave Charlie a look, hopefully telling him to stay where he is. I don't want Charlie involved in this too. “You know I have to take you with me again, don't you? I need his attention again and he seems to really care about you for whatever reason. People can get so attached to their pets.”

He stood up and took my hand. I yelled to Charlie, “tell Sherlock!” and then Moriarty pulled me out of the building. He had two larger men with him that threw me in the back of a van and then tied my arms and legs together and put duct tape over my mouth. Then a burlap sack went over my head and I the car started to move. At least they didn't knock me out this time, I thought to myself, trying to find the bright side to this situation.

When the car finally stopped, I was hoisted over a man’s shoulders and placed down on a cold floor. I was assuming it was concrete by how cold it was. The bag was removed from my head, revealing Moriarty. “This time is going to be different than last time. This time I am not going to help Sherlock find you, I want to see him figure out the clues I left behind for him. In the meantime, my colleague Billy here would like to have you as his companion.” He removed the duct tape from my mouth and waited for my response.

“What do you mean by companion?”

“Like a girlfriend. You do what he says and you will be rewarded. Go against his wishes and I will personally punish you.”

“Why are you doing this?”

“Wow you really are stupid. I've told you countless times that I need Sherlock’s attention. He seems to be slacking at his job since you got in the way. Billy, she's all yours,” Moriarty said as he walked out of the room. Billy was a decent looking guy beside the fact that he was enormous with muscles on every inch of his arms. He knelt down in front of me and looked me in the eyes. His eyes were dark brown, complete opposite of Sherlock’s beautiful green eyes.

“I'm not going to hurt you too much. Just obey me and we will be fine. First things first, Im Billy.”

This was so awkward. Like he didn't know what to say to me. Was he being forced to do this too? “Im Loren.”

“I know. Do you need anything? I can get you some water if you’d like.”

“Sure…” anything to have some alone time. Billy turned and left the room. He was gone for quite some time. He came back with a sandwich and a drink. Why was he being so nice to me? Was he also a prisoner?

“Eat up.” He sat down on the concrete opposite me. I took a bite out of my sandwich. “To be honest, I don't want to be doing any of this to you.”

“What do you mean by ‘doing this to you’?”

“Forcing you to do things. I dont like to force any girl to do anything but if I dont Moriarty will kill my wife.”

“Are you allowed to be telling me this?”

“I'm not sure,” he laughed. “Probably not.”

“So are you a prisoner too?”

“Uh not really. I wasn't taken hostage. I just got into the wrong group of people where I met Moriarty and he forced me to be his personal muscle or he would kill my wife. So I guess Im sort of a prisoner but I get to go home at the end of the day.”

“You’re lucky. This isn't my first time being taken by Moriarty, that's why I didn't fight too much. I know Sherlock will come for me.”

“He better or we will be forced to kill you.”

“What?!”

“Yeah, he has a week to find you. If he doesn't, either me or one of the other body guards will have to kill you.”

“Fuck. He will find me.”

“I hope so.” Billy stood up and took my plate. “Come on. I have to take you to your room.” Billy cut the rope around my legs and left the room. I followed close behind him, noticing that all the rooms had people in them, begging to be let go.

He brought me into a small room with concrete floors and white walls. There was a bed on the right side of the room and that was all the furniture in the room. “Real homey” I said.

Billy laughed, “Yeah sorry, this is the only room left at the moment. If one of the better ones clears up, I will move you to it.”

“Thanks I suppose.”

“So now for the part you are going to hate…” There was an awkward tension in the room. “Moriarty wants me to have sex with you as to strip you completely from Sherlock.”

“Um no that isnt going to happen.”

“Oh yes it is,” Moriarty appeared at the door. “It most definitely is. What don't you like Billy?” I didn't answer. I refuse to have any conversations with the sadistic asshole. “Take your clothes off now.” I didnt move. He then grabbed a gun out of his waistband and held it to me. “Why do you have to do things the hard way? Just take your clothes off. It's better to get this over now than prolong it.”

I slowly took my clothes off but kept my hands covering my private parts. “Are you good Billy?” Moriarty asked. He just nodded his head, his eyes never leaving mine. Moriarty closed the door.

“Do I really have to do this?”

“I'm afraid so. I hate to do this too. Just think about Sherlock and it will be over. Trust me, it works, I always think about my wife.”

“So you've done this before?”

“Unfortunately.” I put my head down. “Let's just get it over with okay? Are you going to be okay with this?”

“I guess I have to be.”

“I dont like it feeling like Im raping you. I don't want to be doing any of this.”

“I know,” I put my hand on his shoulder. “You arent raping me. It will be fine.” I tried my best to smile at him. He couldnt seem to smile back at me. I laid back on the bed. I couldnt believe this is where my life has taken me.

Billy pulled down his pants and slipped on a condom on his half hard cock. A chill went up my spine at the sight of this. He scooted closer to me. “Do you need me to prepare you or something?” he asked sheepishly.

“Uh, it's fine. Let's just get this over with.”

He nodded in agreement. He hovered over me and slowly penetrated me. It hurt like hell because I wasn't even close to being wet. He pulled out after he saw me wince. “I'm going to prepare you because I don't want this to be painful.” He inserted one finger inside of me, pumping his hand in and out. I closed my eyes and thought of this being Sherlock. I thought of it being his hand that was inside of me and his hand that was circling and rubbing my clit. I knew that I must have been wet enough because Billy removed his hand. “I think you are ready. I will make this quick.” He reentered me, it wasn't as painful this time, but it wasn't pleasant. He set a slow rhythm, I was silently cursing him for not being faster so this could be over.

He groaned when he was fully seated inside of me. “Fuck you are tight,” he said. I closed my eyes and imagined it being Sherlock saying that to me. He started to pick up his pace and soon he was coming. It was quick, just what I wanted. He pulled out of me. “Sorry about that.”

“You had to.”

“No, well yes. But I'm sorry that I came so quick.”

“Uh I wasn't doing this for enjoyment. I was doing it so I wasn't killed.”

“Right.” He took off his condom and tied it. “I unfortunately have to show this to Moriarty as proof.” He pulled up his pants and left the room. I threw my clothes on and curled into a ball. Did I just cheat on Sherlock? Was Moriarty planning all this to make me feel this way?

I closed my eyes and must have been asleep for over 12 hours because when I woke up, the sun looked like it was right above us, indicating it was close to noon. Billy came in to check on me with food. I gladly accepted it and scarfed it down. “How are you feeling today?” Billy asked

“I'm okay. How are you?”

“Good.” He shrugged.

The rest of the day passed slowly. I spent most of it sleeping. Billy had given me a book after I finished eating. I passed the day by reading and staring outside. Billy came back to the room every hour to check on me. He told me that a room may be opening up. I asked him if that means the person was killed, but he didn't respond.

By the time it was ready for bed, Billy had me moved to a bigger room. It has two large windows and a desk. It wasn't as fancy as he made it sound, but it was better than the original room. I closed my eyes and tried my best to dream of a handsome consulting detective that was likely on his way to rescue me right now.

*****

It was almost a week after the kidnapping. I hadn't heard any word if Sherlock was close to solving the puzzle. I was getting anxious the closer I got to my death day. Billy tried to reassure me that I wouldn't be killed, but I wasn't too sure. As the days went on, Moriarty had less patience with me. He often lashed out at me and slapped me if I said the wrong thing. I learned to just agree with whatever he said and did whatever he asked to avoid being on his bad side. He forced Billy and I to have sex 3 more times. Each time, Billy made it quick which I was grateful for. Billy and I had grown close, I even started to see him as a friend.

Moriarty busted into the room that day. “He's getting closer,” he said in a high pitched tone. “But he doesn't believe you are alive anymore. So lets make a little film, shall we?” Moriarty pulled out his phone and hit record. He faced the camera at me. I just stared at him. “Go ahead, tell him the date and that you are okay.”

I recited the date and said, “Sherlock, I'm fine, but please hurry.” Moriarty put the phone down and gave me a thumbs up. He then hit send on the video. Hopefully that was enough to get him moving to find me. Moriarty had left the room for five minutes until he was back with a newspaper.

“He thinks I filmed this last week. So hold up this paper so I can take a picture.” I did as he said and then he snatched the paper from my hands and sailed out of the room. That day felt like it was my last day, Moriarty was growing impatient and so was Billy. Billy wanted me to be rescued.

“I haven't heard anything yet,” Billy said.

I pulled Billy in close to me, “What if you find Sherlock after work and lead him this way?”

“I would but if Moriarty found out, then my wife and I would be killed.”

“Oh right.”

Billy left me to my thoughts. I wanted to read, but I kept thinking about Sherlock. He needs to find me. I laid in bed, looking into outer space as I thought of him until my eyelids grew heavy and I closed them.

I wasn't asleep for long before Billy came rushing into the room and pulled me up to my feet. “He's here.” Billy said, waking me from my daze.

“He is?”

“Yes, him and Moriarty are talking, but I think you will be let go soon. Now, I have to tie you backup to leave this room. I sadly will have to tie your legs together too.”

“What the fuck.”

“I know. Its Moriarty’s orders.” I agreed and let him tie me back up to the way I arrived here. Billy apologized as he hoisted me over his shoulders. He carried me out of the room, I gave the room one final glance around before I was in the hallway. He carried me up a fight of stairs, I was highly impressed by his strength and then into a smaller room. He set me down on a chair and sat next to me, rubbing my arm to calm me down. “It will be okay. I think you are finally getting out. That doesn't happen to a lot of people around here.”

“Billy, is there a way I can keep in touch with you? You have saved my life and made this less painful.”

He laughed, “unfortunately we cannot after this. I enjoyed getting to know you.”

The door to the room opened and Sherlock was shoved through it. His face lit up when he saw me. “So you are the Sherlock she has been raving about?” Billy laughed.

Sherlock looked between me and the hand on my arm still. “I’ve gotten to know Loren very well. And I mean very well.” I gave him a weird look just as Moriarty entered the room.

“You see Sherlock, Billy here had sex with your little girlfriend. How many times was it, Billy?”

“4 times. And each time, it was the most enjoyable I've had.”

“What the fuck Billy?” I said.

Moriarty started laughing. “Let me guess, he told you about his wife and how he is forced to be here? That's all a lie honey. He isn't married and he isn't forced to be here.”

I stared shocked at Billy. “So everything you told me was a lie.”

“Pretty much. It made your time here more bearable didn't it?” Billy said.

I looked up at Sherlock who looked hurt. “Thats right Sherlock, your girlfriend here fucked one of my staff, four times!”

“I was forced to!” I said.

“Well I guess since you solved the puzzle, you get the reward, Billy unleash her.” Billy undid my ties and pushed me forward. Sherlock looked hesitant to touch me. “You can leave, but look out for another fun puzzle Sherlock!” He called over his shoulder as he and Billy left.

Sherlock grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the building. He called a taxi and pushed me into it, not speaking a word to me. Once we arrived at his flat, he unlocked the door and let me in. I walked to his bedroom and curled up into a ball on the bed. I didn't want to see Sherlock, he was clearly hurt by everything, like I had a choice in the matter.

He came in and sat on the bed. “Are you okay?” he said in a low voice.

“No.”

“I know, but it's something I'm supposed to ask.” He exhaled. “Can we talk about it?”

A tear slid down my face and I sat up. “Where were you? Moriarty said you thought I was dead already. Were you going to give up on me?”

“Hell no! I was going to find you no matter what. I knew I would see you again, but I told Moriarty that I thought you were dead so I could get a picture of you. I needed to see that you were okay.”

“Oh.”

“Do you want to talk about you and Billy?”

“I was forced to do that, I swear.”

“I believe you baby, I do.” He climbed over to me and put his arm around me. “You are not to go back to that salon without me.”

“I can't be babysat by you all day and night.”

“I want to though.” He kissed me on my forehead. I moved my head to look at him. His eyes looked tired, like he hasnt slept all week. I placed a soft kiss on his lips. He returned it and put his hand on the back of my head. He soon deepened the kiss and it transformed into a passionate kiss with me straddling him. He pulled back, “did he come inside of you?” I shook my head. “Good.” He returned to kissing me.

“Maybe you should get some rest,” I said. “It looks like you haven't slept all week.”

“I havent. I had to find you.”

“Lets go to bed.”

“No, I want something else,” he said as he cupped me. I groaned at the touch. “I want to erase everything he did to you. I want your memory to be replaced with memories of me only.”

He slowly pulled off my pants and threw them to the side. I put my hand over his. “No, you need to sleep. We can do this after you sleep.”

He gave me puppy dog eyes that made goosebumps appear. He didn't remove his hand, he slowly pushed a finger inside of me making me moan. “It doesn't sound like you want me to go to sleep,” he whispered. “It sounds like you want me to keep fucking you.” He moved another finger inside of me, pumping quicker this time.

I put my hand on his again and told him that we need to stop. He removed his hand slowly. “Fine, I will stop, but you are going to sleep with me,” he said. I agreed and curled up with my favorite detective and let sleep overtake us.


	15. Chapter 15

I woke up to the feeling of something between my legs. I opened my eyes to find Sherlock licking at my entrance. I never thought I would be woken like this. I moved my hands to his hair and pushed him down harder against me. He groaned against me, sending vibrations through me. “I couldn't wait,” he said against me and continued to suck on my clit.

“I want you,” I moaned into my arm.

“You have me,” he said as he inserted two fingers in me.

“No I need more.”

“Not yet.”

“Please Sherlock, please!” I cried out as he grazed his finger over my spot. “Please, I can't.”

“Yes you can. Just wait.”

He started to pump his hand fast inside of me, I tried my best to not be loud as I came because I knew John was in the living room, but I couldn't help it. I yelled out Sherlock’s name as I came around his fingers. I sat up and pushed him away from me, removing his fingers in the process. I pulled down his pajamas, making his cock spring free. He pushed me back on to the bed and then was on top of me. He kissed me with passion, letting his tongue slip into my mouth. I could feel his erection against my thigh. I pulled back from him, “Please just fuck me already.” He returned his mouth to me and gave me a lazy kiss, clearly not in any rush.

I groaned and rolled him over and then sank down on him. He regained control and rolled us back off and removed himself. “I said wait.” I don't think I have the ability to wait any longer. I whined at this.

“Please, I'm ready. Please Sherlock.”

“No.”

I pushed him off of me and stood up and began walking to the door.

“Where do you think you are going?”

“If you arent going to fuck me, maybe John will,” I tested him. He ran to me and pushed me against the door. In one quick movement, he was holding me and shoving himself inside of me. He carried me to the bed and threw me down and reentered me. I ran my hands through his hair and pulled him down to me. He kissed me then turned his attention to my neck and began kissing and biting it.

“Never,” he panted, “Never do that again,” this time he growled. “You are mine. Only mine. No one else can have you.” He slammed deep inside of me.

“Oh fuck,” I said loudly. “More,” I said, “Harder.”

He lifted my hips up and angled me down, hammering into me. “Yes!” I called out.

“That's it baby, come for me. Come around my cock.”

My walls tightened around him as I came with a moan of his name. “I love you,” I said.

“I love you,” he breathed. He was getting closer as he moved deep inside of me.

There was a knock at the door causing us both to still. John said, “finish already!” and then we heard him walk down the hall. Sherlock smiled at me and began pounding into me harder than he ever has, possibly causing me to bruise later. He leaned down close to my ear, “I'm going to come baby.” He said in a short breath. He moved quicker as I felt him starting to pulse inside of me. He came with a shout of my name and then slowly removed himself.

“Oh my god that was good,” I said.

“What would you like to do today?” he asked.

“Don't you have a case?”

“I have many cases, but I would rather be with you.”

“See! This is why Mycroft is upset. I can help you on a case. I don't know what skills I have, but I can try to help you guys.”

“John cant join me today, he has to work. But that would be wonderful if you could come with me. I need someone to be nice and caring to the victim. Get dressed.”

I hopped up and changed into a simple dress and he dressed in a navy blue button up. He grabbed my hand and brought me into the living room. I couldn't look at John who was sitting in his chair, I was highly embarrassed. I know I was being loud and it disturbed him. Sherlock put on his coat and popped up the collar. “We will be back,” Sherlock said as he slid out the door and I followed behind him.

We took a taxi to the Scotland yard where Sherlock led us through to what I assumed was Lestrade’s office. He was a handsome man, greying in all the right places. Sherlock and him spoke about a possible homicide in the city. Sherlock grabbed my hand to leave, when Lestrade said, “wait, do you have a girlfriend Sherlock?”

A woman with curly hair came into the room. “So freak has a girlfriend? What's wrong with her?”

I raised an eyebrow at her. “Yes I have a girlfriend, now can we please leave?” Sherlock pushed past the woman, who he later told me was named Sally. She wasn't nice at all, I didn't care for her attitude toward Sherlock. I wanted to fight her for calling my boyfriend a freak.

We pulled up to a hospital close to Scotland yard. “We have to check out the body at the morgue, then we will go to where the killing took place.”

We took a slow elevator down to the basement of the hospital. The sexual tension between us in the elevator almost gave me a heart attack. He pulled me close to him and kissed me, moving our mouths in sync. When the elevator opened, we stepped out, laughing to ourselves at how much like teenagers were.

We arrived at the morgue and a mousy type of girl with her hair in a ponytail came up to Sherlock. I could instantly tell that she liked him because she kept smiling at him and asked him, not me, if he wanted a coffee. He said no, thank god. She brought us over to the body and unzipped the bag. It revealed a woman with a bullet hole between her eyes. I felt out of my element as Sherlock inspected the body. “Just as I suspected,” he said.

“What did you expect?”

“This is a suicide that was made to look like a crime. But why would she want it to look like a crime? To frame someone? But who? Her husband?”

“How do you know she's married?”

“She has a tattoo on her ring finger that is in the shape of a ring. Most people do not get this tattoo unless they are married.”

“Oh.” I didn't even notice her hands.

“They were recently in a fight.” I didn't ask why, afraid I would get in the way with too many questions. “Molly, he turned to the girl. We are done here.” He moved past her and motioned for me to follow. We got back in the elevator, the tension was back in the air. “So now we are going to go to the crime scene. Lestrade is going to meet us there.”

“Okay I shrugged.”

Sherlock glanced over at me then hit the stop on the elevator. “I can't concentrate with you here,” he confessed. “I want to fuck you so bad right here in this elevator. I should want that, I should be focused on the case.”

“Well you wanted me to come along.”

“Im angry with myself for allowing myself to think of you like that while I'm on the job.” He stepped closer to me. “I find you so irresistible.” He leaned in and kissed me slowly, slipping his tongue into my mouth and stroking it against mine. “I want you so bad right now.” He started to rub me over the pants then slipped his finger under my waistband. “We can't do this right now,” he breathed into my mouth. “Can we?”

“No. You don't know if there are cameras in here.”

He backed up and glanced around the elevator. “No, there are none, but I suspect we have 8 minutes before they send someone to check on us.” He put his hand back into my waistband and grazed his finger over my clit with his nail.

“Fuck,” I called out.

He pulled my pants down and then pulled his down. “We will make this as quick as possible.” I wrapped my legs around him as he pushed me against the wall of the elevator. He moaned against my neck when he felt how wet I was when he pushed a finger inside of me. “Were you wet the entire time?”

“Yes, watching you work turns me on.”

“Is that so?” He then pushed his cock inside of me. He pushed as far as he could until he was fully inside of me. Sherlock moved fast and hard inside of me, making me come right away. I moaned saying his name over and over. “Im sorry this is going to be quick,” he said. “But we need to make this as fast as possible,” he said with a ragged breath. He pulled me into a kiss as he groaned against me, “I have to come now baby.” I nodded. He pumped in me 3 more times before I felt him explode inside of me. He released me and backed up, pulling his pants up. “Sorry, I had to make it quick. I will make you come tonight over and over until you beg me to make it stop.” He said with a wink. I pulled my pants up as he hit the on button on the elevator.

We stepped out into the hospital lobby and walked out to the sidewalk. Sherlock grabbed a taxi and we headed to the crime scene. He scrolled through his phone while holding my hand. I looked out the window. Was Moriarty still out there watching me? That thought was always in the back of my mind, I was terrified to run into him again.

When we pulled up to the warehouse, I felt nervous. We were led into the warehouse to the scene of the crime. Sherlock didn't speak when we got there, he just walked around and stared at objects. I stood in the back, behind everyone because I didn't want to get in the way. I loved to watch him work, but I could tell by the energy in the room, people did not want him there. One guy, by the name of Anderson, was making comments the whole time toward Sherlock who always had a funny come back.

Sherlock walked up to me and said, “we can go home now. I solved it.” He said with a smile as he walked out of the warehouse with me trailing behind.

“What happened?”

“Just as I suspected. A suicide that was dressed up to look like a murder to frame her husband. The fact that she would take her own life just to know that her husband would go to prison is the crazy part, but people do crazy things for love and for hate.”

“That is crazy.” He grabbed my hand and held it tight while we waited for a taxi. I looked up at him, “I love you.”

He glanced down at me, “I love you too, more than you’ll ever know. I can't wait to get you back to the flat.”

“You know I have to go back to work tomorrow, right?”

“Yea, about that. Is there any way you can go back next week? I don't feel comfortable with you going into that place.”

“Charlie will be with me.”

“He was supposed to be with you last time and you still got taken.”

“I know.”

We arrived at Sherlock’s flat. John was back from work already, he looked exhausted. I went into Sherlock’s room and put my phone on the charger. I noticed I had a text from Mike.

_Hey, I haven't talked to you in ages. Are you okay?_   
_-Mike_

Crap, I kept forgetting that I technically already have a boyfriend.

_Oh hi Mike. Im fine._   
_-L_

_What have you been up to? I haven't seen you since Christmas._   
_-Mike_

_I think you and I need to talk. Do you want to meet at the cafe near my work tomorrow?_   
_-L_

_Yes_   
_-Mike_

Sherlock came sauntering into the room. He saw me on my phone and said, “who are you texting?” I could sense his jealousy creeping out of him.

“Mike.”

“Why the fuck are you talking to Mike?”

“I am seeing him tomorrow.”

“Why?”

“I need to tell him that I'm with someone else now.”


	16. Chapter 16

I woke up to the feeling of something between my legs. I opened my eyes to find Sherlock licking at my entrance. I never thought I would be woken like this. I moved my hands to his hair and pushed him down harder against me. He groaned against me, sending vibrations through me. “I couldn't wait,” he said against me and continued to suck on my clit.

“I want you,” I moaned into my arm.

“You have me,” he said as he inserted two fingers in me.

“No I need more.”

“Not yet.”

“Please Sherlock, please!” I cried out as he grazed his finger over my spot. “Please, I can't.”

“Yes you can. Just wait.”

He started to pump his hand fast inside of me, I tried my best to not be loud as I came because I knew John was in the living room, but I couldn't help it. I yelled out Sherlock’s name as I came around his fingers. I sat up and pushed him away from me, removing his fingers in the process. I pulled down his pajamas, making his cock spring free. He pushed me back on to the bed and then was on top of me. He kissed me with passion, letting his tongue slip into my mouth. I could feel his erection against my thigh. I pulled back from him, “Please just fuck me already.” He returned his mouth to me and gave me a lazy kiss, clearly not in any rush.

I groaned and rolled him over and then sank down on him. He regained control and rolled us back off and removed himself. “I said wait.” I don't think I have the ability to wait any longer. I whined at this.

“Please, I'm ready. Please Sherlock.”

“No.”

I pushed him off of me and stood up and began walking to the door.

“Where do you think you are going?”

“If you arent going to fuck me, maybe John will,” I tested him. He ran to me and pushed me against the door. In one quick movement, he was holding me and shoving himself inside of me. He carried me to the bed and threw me down and reentered me. I ran my hands through his hair and pulled him down to me. He kissed me then turned his attention to my neck and began kissing and biting it.

“Never,” he panted, “Never do that again,” this time he growled. “You are mine. Only mine. No one else can have you.” He slammed deep inside of me.

“Oh fuck,” I said loudly. “More,” I said, “Harder.”

He lifted my hips up and angled me down, hammering into me. “Yes!” I called out.

“That's it baby, come for me. Come around my cock.”

My walls tightened around him as I came with a moan of his name. “I love you,” I said.

“I love you,” he breathed. He was getting closer as he moved deep inside of me.

There was a knock at the door causing us both to still. John said, “finish already!” and then we heard him walk down the hall. Sherlock smiled at me and began pounding into me harder than he ever has, possibly causing me to bruise later. He leaned down close to my ear, “I'm going to come baby.” He said in a short breath. He moved quicker as I felt him starting to pulse inside of me. He came with a shout of my name and then slowly removed himself.

“Oh my god that was good,” I said.

“What would you like to do today?” he asked.

“Don't you have a case?”

“I have many cases, but I would rather be with you.”

“See! This is why Mycroft is upset. I can help you on a case. I don't know what skills I have, but I can try to help you guys.”

“John cant join me today, he has to work. But that would be wonderful if you could come with me. I need someone to be nice and caring to the victim. Get dressed.”

I hopped up and changed into a simple dress and he dressed in a navy blue button up. He grabbed my hand and brought me into the living room. I couldn't look at John who was sitting in his chair, I was highly embarrassed. I know I was being loud and it disturbed him. Sherlock put on his coat and popped up the collar. “We will be back,” Sherlock said as he slid out the door and I followed behind him.

We took a taxi to the Scotland yard where Sherlock led us through to what I assumed was Lestrade’s office. He was a handsome man, greying in all the right places. Sherlock and him spoke about a possible homicide in the city. Sherlock grabbed my hand to leave, when Lestrade said, “wait, do you have a girlfriend Sherlock?”

A woman with curly hair came into the room. “So freak has a girlfriend? What's wrong with her?”

I raised an eyebrow at her. “Yes I have a girlfriend, now can we please leave?” Sherlock pushed past the woman, who he later told me was named Sally. She wasn't nice at all, I didn't care for her attitude toward Sherlock. I wanted to fight her for calling my boyfriend a freak.

We pulled up to a hospital close to Scotland yard. “We have to check out the body at the morgue, then we will go to where the killing took place.”

We took a slow elevator down to the basement of the hospital. The sexual tension between us in the elevator almost gave me a heart attack. He pulled me close to him and kissed me, moving our mouths in sync. When the elevator opened, we stepped out, laughing to ourselves at how much like teenagers were.

We arrived at the morgue and a mousy type of girl with her hair in a ponytail came up to Sherlock. I could instantly tell that she liked him because she kept smiling at him and asked him, not me, if he wanted a coffee. He said no, thank god. She brought us over to the body and unzipped the bag. It revealed a woman with a bullet hole between her eyes. I felt out of my element as Sherlock inspected the body. “Just as I suspected,” he said.

“What did you expect?”

“This is a suicide that was made to look like a crime. But why would she want it to look like a crime? To frame someone? But who? Her husband?”

“How do you know she's married?”

“She has a tattoo on her ring finger that is in the shape of a ring. Most people do not get this tattoo unless they are married.”

“Oh.” I didn't even notice her hands.

“They were recently in a fight.” I didn't ask why, afraid I would get in the way with too many questions. “Molly, he turned to the girl. We are done here.” He moved past her and motioned for me to follow. We got back in the elevator, the tension was back in the air. “So now we are going to go to the crime scene. Lestrade is going to meet us there.”

“Okay I shrugged.”

Sherlock glanced over at me then hit the stop on the elevator. “I can't concentrate with you here,” he confessed. “I want to fuck you so bad right here in this elevator. I should want that, I should be focused on the case.”

“Well you wanted me to come along.”

“Im angry with myself for allowing myself to think of you like that while I'm on the job.” He stepped closer to me. “I find you so irresistible.” He leaned in and kissed me slowly, slipping his tongue into my mouth and stroking it against mine. “I want you so bad right now.” He started to rub me over the pants then slipped his finger under my waistband. “We can't do this right now,” he breathed into my mouth. “Can we?”

“No. You don't know if there are cameras in here.”

He backed up and glanced around the elevator. “No, there are none, but I suspect we have 8 minutes before they send someone to check on us.” He put his hand back into my waistband and grazed his finger over my clit with his nail.

“Fuck,” I called out.

He pulled my pants down and then pulled his down. “We will make this as quick as possible.” I wrapped my legs around him as he pushed me against the wall of the elevator. He moaned against my neck when he felt how wet I was when he pushed a finger inside of me. “Were you wet the entire time?”

“Yes, watching you work turns me on.”

“Is that so?” He then pushed his cock inside of me. He pushed as far as he could until he was fully inside of me. Sherlock moved fast and hard inside of me, making me come right away. I moaned saying his name over and over. “Im sorry this is going to be quick,” he said. “But we need to make this as fast as possible,” he said with a ragged breath. He pulled me into a kiss as he groaned against me, “I have to come now baby.” I nodded. He pumped in me 3 more times before I felt him explode inside of me. He released me and backed up, pulling his pants up. “Sorry, I had to make it quick. I will make you come tonight over and over until you beg me to make it stop.” He said with a wink. I pulled my pants up as he hit the on button on the elevator.

We stepped out into the hospital lobby and walked out to the sidewalk. Sherlock grabbed a taxi and we headed to the crime scene. He scrolled through his phone while holding my hand. I looked out the window. Was Moriarty still out there watching me? That thought was always in the back of my mind, I was terrified to run into him again.

When we pulled up to the warehouse, I felt nervous. We were led into the warehouse to the scene of the crime. Sherlock didn't speak when we got there, he just walked around and stared at objects. I stood in the back, behind everyone because I didn't want to get in the way. I loved to watch him work, but I could tell by the energy in the room, people did not want him there. One guy, by the name of Anderson, was making comments the whole time toward Sherlock who always had a funny come back.

Sherlock walked up to me and said, “we can go home now. I solved it.” He said with a smile as he walked out of the warehouse with me trailing behind.

“What happened?”

“Just as I suspected. A suicide that was dressed up to look like a murder to frame her husband. The fact that she would take her own life just to know that her husband would go to prison is the crazy part, but people do crazy things for love and for hate.”

“That is crazy.” He grabbed my hand and held it tight while we waited for a taxi. I looked up at him, “I love you.”

He glanced down at me, “I love you too, more than you’ll ever know. I can't wait to get you back to the flat.”

“You know I have to go back to work tomorrow, right?”

“Yea, about that. Is there any way you can go back next week? I don't feel comfortable with you going into that place.”

“Charlie will be with me.”

“He was supposed to be with you last time and you still got taken.”

“I know.”

We arrived at Sherlock’s flat. John was back from work already, he looked exhausted. I went into Sherlock’s room and put my phone on the charger. I noticed I had a text from Mike.

_Hey, I haven't talked to you in ages. Are you okay?_   
_-Mike_

Crap, I kept forgetting that I technically already have a boyfriend.

_Oh hi Mike. Im fine._   
_-L_

_What have you been up to? I haven't seen you since Christmas._   
_-Mike_

_I think you and I need to talk. Do you want to meet at the cafe near my work tomorrow?_   
_-L_

_Yes_   
_-Mike_

Sherlock came sauntering into the room. He saw me on my phone and said, “who are you texting?” I could sense his jealousy creeping out of him.

“Mike.”

“Why the fuck are you talking to Mike?”

“I am seeing him tomorrow.”

“Why?”

“I need to tell him that I'm with someone else now.”

*****

The following day, I met with Mike outside of a cafe close to my work. He looked eager to see me because he smiled and waved like he hasn't seen me for years. He walked up to me and pulled me in for a tight hug. I could tell he wanted to kiss me but I dodged it and found a table on the sidewalk after we ordered sandwiches and coffee. Mike reached across the table and grabbed my hands.

“I've really missed you,” he said.

“I've missed you too… but we need to talk.”

“Of course. What's been new with you?”

“Um,” I thought back to being kidnapped twice and Sherlock fucking me into his bed. “Nothing. Just been working a lot.”

“Yeah work has been crazy busy for us too. So the salon is really taking off?”

“Finally,” I smiled at him. We finished our sandwiches and relative quiet, every once in a while he would bring up a story from our past or he would talk about work.

“Want to go back to my place?” he asked after we finished our dinner.

“No. Um I need to talk to you about something.” I didn't know where to begin, so I just came out with it. “I met someone else. And I love him and want to be with him.”

“What?”

“I know. It's horrible. I didn't mean for it to happen.”

“What the fuck, Loren! We were supposed to be together. We are soulmates.”

“I'm pretty sure we aren't. I think we were first loves, but not soulmates.”

“Who is this guy and where did you meet him?”

“I met him through Becca.” It was the truth.

“And you are in love with him?”

“Yes, very much.”

“Oh. Well I guess that's that then.” He slowly pushed away from the table and stood up. “It was nice catching up, Loren.” I followed behind him onto the street. Mike turned on the street corner and disappeared out of sight.


End file.
